Heredero de las Estrellas
by MirrorWalker
Summary: Callum descubre el secreto que posee la Llave de Aaravos permitiendole embarcarse en un viaje por el mundo para poder dominar la magia que tanto ha soñado con domar. Rayla descubre una cueva donde en su interior se ubica un antiguo artefacto que la llevará en un viaje por la historia de su continente cambiando su visión de mundo para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

El maestro del pasado

Callum se encontraba jugando en su pieza con todos los juguetes que podía, probablemente eran todos los que habían en el albergue, sin que nadie lo molestara por ello siendo la razón que su hermano estaba tomando la siesta del mediodía lo que significaba que él podía jugar con todos los juguetes si es que lo deseaba. Siempre le gustaron utilizar las figuras de magos sobre las de caballeros, a pesar de que su propia madre fuera una y se debía a que él siempre sintió una fascinación por la magia, la habilidad para cambiar el mundo y ayudar a las personas. Había escuchado de Claudia que su papá podía hacer magia y cuando ella le hizo una pequeña demostración sobre la magia que podía hacer, algo que él había insistido de manera persistente cuando ella reveló que podía hacer un poco, le dieron nauseas. No podía entender por qué no le agradaba para nada ese tipo magia incluso cuando quitarle la vida a plantas y animales para usar sus restos eran algo que hacían de manera diaria cuando cazaban y comían, no podía ponerle palabras, solo sentía su estómago revolviéndose sobre sí mismo al ver los negros ojos de Claudia. Le dieron escalofríos al recordar dicha memoria, agitó con fuerza su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en las figuras que tenía en frente. Él estaba jugando a que unos elfos le estaban dando clases de magia a unos caballeros y magos oscuros, tema que sorprendía a todos y generaba varias carcajadas de los adultos al ver su inocencia en todo su esplendor. Él por supuesto que sabía la historia de lo que sucedió hace mil años, la expulsión de la humanidad de Xadia. Lo encontraba muy injusto ¿Por qué ellos tenían que quedarse con toda la magia y no compartir? ¿Por qué los humanos se marcharon así nada más? Deseaba poder encontrarse con un elfo para que este le pudiera enseñar magia, no como la que hacía Claudia esa no. Sabía que sería bueno, sabía que lo aceptarían por qué el jamás la utilizaría para hacerle daño a la gente solo para ayudarla. Entre frustración y enojo ante tal injusticia dejó abruptamente de jugar tirando los juguetes en frente de él acción que no pasó desapercibida por su madre quien estaba sentada en una silla a un par de metros de él leyendo un libro.

\- ¿te pasa algo cariño?- preguntó con un dulce tono mientras dejaba el libro a un lado, ante la falta de respuesta ella insistió- Callum ¿te pasa algo? tu sabes que puedes contarle lo que sea a mamá ¿cierto?- dijo con un sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

\- es injusto- comentó mientras fruncía las cejas.

\- ¿qué es injusto?- preguntó mientras se agachaba a su lado.

\- que los elfos tengan magia y no quieran compartir- dijo mientras señalaba la figura de un elfo del sol. Ella suspiró mientras se preparaba mentalmente, sabía que esta conversación no terminaría con una sonrisa en su rostro y una forzada en la de ella.

\- hay cosas que son injustas en la vida Callum- dijo con suavidad mientras lo tomaba en brazos- nadie sabe muy que ocurrió hace mil años, solo sabemos que los elfos junto a los dragones nos expulsaron de Xadia porque descubrieron que podíamos usar magia oscura, no puedo decir que estuvieron en lo correcto y tampoco que estaban equivocados, simplemente no sabemos por qué ocurrió- explicó mientras lo balanceaba un poco y presionaba un poco contra ella para que se calmara.

\- pero yo no he hecho magia oscura- se quejó con frustración evidente mientras presionaba su rostro contra su cuello. Ella colocó su mejilla encima de su cabeza y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

\- lo sé cariño, lo sé- dijo con suavidad, su corazón se le apretaba cada vez que veía a su niño sufrir por cosas que jamás había hecho o no entendía- pero a los elfos y dragones no parece que les importe que ninguno de nosotros no hagamos magia oscura, simplemente no nos quieren con ellos- murmuró, sintiendo que él se acurrucaba aún más contra ella- hey ¿sabes qué? ellos se lo pierden- dijo con un tono más alegre mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Callum la miró con confusión haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aún más.

\- ¿por?- preguntó creyendo que su madre no iba a seguir explicando. Ella soltó una ligera carcajada, acercó su nariz y empezó a rozarla con la nariz del niño quien sonrió de manera instantánea.

\- porque tu eres genial, haces los mejores dibujos que he visto, o sea, cualquier artista daría lo que fuera para tener tus habilidades, eres amable, cariñoso y muy inteligente, al final ellos se lo pierden- decía mientras iba subiendo de tono a medida en que la sonrisa de su hijo iba creciendo hasta reírse con ella. Un par de golpes captó la atención de Sarai quien giró su cabeza para ver quien era el nuevo visitante, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el rey Harrow, su marido. Le dirigió una ligera mueca al ver el rostro de complicación que estaba en su rostro mientras se giraba hacia él sin dejar de sostener a Callum en sus brazos.

\- dime mi rey ¿qué es tan difícil de lidiar para usted que lleva esa expresión en su bello rostro?- dijo con un todo de respeto muy exagerado. Él se encogió de hombros mientras la sonrisa en su rostro crecía un poco más.

\- por favor no digas cosas así de ese modo tu sabes que me molestan- dijo mientras se rascaba la barba. Una ligera carcajada salió de la boca de la reina.

\- oh, pero si no lo hago no podría reírme de ti, actividad que disfruto mucho ¿sabes?- explicó mientras se acercaba a él hasta que estuvo en frente para darle un rápido beso en sus labios. Él se ruborizó, a pesar de todo el tiempo juntos aún así no podía soportar sentirse incómodo frente a tales demostraciones de afecto tan directas, culpaba a sus padres y profesores por no haberlo preparado lo suficiente para lidiar con gente muy abierta, sobre todo mujeres.

\- eh ¿yo también te extrañe?- dijo sin pensar. A penas lo dijo se ruborizó aún más. Sarai estalló en carcajadas ante la respuesta ridícula de su esposo. Estiró su mano derecha hasta tomar su nariz y empezó a tirar de ella hacia los lados de una manera juguetona.

\- mira eso Callu, a pesar de ser un rey respetado y habilidoso es muy fácil de molestarlo y hacer que su cabeza deje de funcionar apropiadamente si lo haces de la manera correcta- comentó entre carcajadas. Harrow al desviar su atención al niño que ella todavía tenía en brazo supo de inmediato por qué ella esta comportándose de tal manera. Sabía que Callum no se sentía cómodo con él por lo que gracias a ello le daba su espacio para no tratar de imponerse y rellenar de una manera forzosa el espacio que había dejado su difunto padre. Así que solo pudo sonreír en su dirección para tratar de que se relajara un poco, no funcionó, al parecer solo causó que se retirará más a su madre. Ella lo sintió y suspiró con cansancio mientras soltaba la nariz de su rey, no importaba lo que tratara nada que estuviera relacionado con Harrow parecía agradarle a su pequeño.

\- hey Callum porque no mejor vas a mostrarle a tu tía Amaya los nuevos dibujos que hiciste, te aseguró que les va a encantar ¿te parece?- sugirió con una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un acogedor tono. El asintió enérgicamente y se desprendió se madre cayendo al suelo de madera sin problemas. Corrió a recoger su cuaderno junto a su lápiz y salió corriendo de la sala de estar hacia el patio donde podría estar su tía. Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance Harrow suspiró con fuerza.

\- pareciera que todo lo que hago para agradarle termina por alejarlo aún más- comentó con frustración. Sarai lo abrazó y dejó su cabeza descansar en su hombro.

\- dale tiempo no más, pronto le empezarás a agradarle- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a acariciarla- todavía es muy chico para entender todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años- su rostro se giró, mirándolo directo a los ojos- no te preocupes, pronto aprenderá a quererte como yo lo hice- agregó con un beso en sus labios. Él devolvió el beso con el mismo cariño que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

\- esperemos que sea así- respondió mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su mejilla para acariciarla. Su visión se quedo pegada en su figura, admirando cada detalle de ella. Muchas veces se cuestionaba como llegó a conocer a mujer tan bella, amable, honorable y dedicada a su país como ella. Jamás se imaginó que con una mujer tan perfecta como ella podría llegar a formar una familia, que ella le diera un hijo como Ezran. Ante ese pensamiento su expresión se transformó a una de vergüenza y urgencia. Ella captó el cambio en un instante después de todo ella estaba disfrutando de cómo él la estaba mirando, haciéndola sentir tan amada, para luego ver una expresión como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que la había confundido con otra o había descubierto una lechuga entre sus dientes. Ella suspiró, su expresión cambiando a una de cansancio.

\- ¿qué pasó? ¿recordaste algo o tengo algo en la cara? Él se rascó nerviosamente la cara.

\- recordé qué vine hacer- respondió- hm, vine porque Ezran despertó antes de lo usual y está llorando y no logro calmarlo, ya revisé sus pañales así que él definitivamente no se hizo- explicó. Ella gimió de manera exasperada mientras golpeaba su frente contra su hombro.

\- está bien, acompáñame para que te enseñe- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano- tienes suerte que haya tenido a Callum antes o los dos no sabríamos que hacer- murmuró sin pensarlo o darse cuenta que Harrow la había escuchado a la perfección. No importaba lo mucho que dijera Sarai de Callum y la suerte que tenía de poder participar en su vida él simplemente no se sentía así, solo se sentía como un colado que llegó a usurpar el puesto de padre y quitarle la exclusiva atención de su madre. Meneó la cabeza, a veces lo que ella le decía sonaba muy verdadero a sus oídos, era muy humilde para su propio bien.

* * *

Al correr por varios minutos alrededor del albergue sin poder encontrar a su tía decidió seguir con sus dibujos mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera. Se sentó en una gran roca y comenzó observar el congelado y blanco paisaje que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos. Después de observar por varios minutos, absorber cada detalle, cada pájaro que cruzaba de vez en cuando el cielo, cada nube solitaria que adornaba el cielo, cada árbol cubierto de nieve, el río cubierto con una fina capa de hielo que permitía poder observar el agua deslizándose por debajo, empezó con su dibujo. A él le gustaba dibujar todo, lo que sea que estuviera frente a sus ojos y que pudiera captar su atención. Primero dibujó un paisaje general con todo detalles generales, después en páginas aparte dibujó las peculiaridades de lo que estaba desarrollando en frente de él. Lo que había dicho su madre tenía su crédito, él dibuja increíble para su edad, pero no mejor que un iniciado en las artes visuales. Él aspiraba en llegar a ser un maestro en dicha arte, anhelaba poder replicar lo que veía y pensaba con un la mayor precisión que pudiera y por eso dibujaba cada vez que sentía que no había nada que hacer, mejor hacer algo productivo en vez de no echarse a descansar, "para eso estaba la noche" pensaba el pequeño.

El sol avanzó con lentitud a través del cielo, siempre a la misma velocidad, hasta que se empezó a acercar al horizonte y el cielo comenzó a tornarse naranjo producto de ello. Casi gritó del susto cuando una mano se posó sin previo aviso sobre su hombro, de un pequeño salto se giró para ver quien era el intruso que lo arrancaba de su concentración y tarea, era su tía Amaya.

\- ¡Amaya!- exclamó con alegría mientras saltaba a abrazarla- ¿dónde estabas? te busqué por todos lados- preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras le explicaba con rapidez.

\- _salí a cazar con Gren la comida, queríamos hacerla extra especial para esta noche._

\- ¿en serio? ¡¿y qué trajeron?!- preguntó entusiasmado.

\- _eso es una sorpresa Callum_\- explicó con una sonrisa media traviesa. Él le sonrío de vuelta mientras saltaba de la emoción, en eso sin querer pasó a llevar su cuaderno y lo botó a la nieve lo que lo llevó a recordar por qué quería verla en primer lugar.

\- Amaya me acordé de algo- exclamó excitado- mira lo que hice- dijo mientras movía las hojas hasta llegar a lo que quería mostrarle. Ella sonrió al ver que él había dicho de ella y su madre ambas en armadura protegiéndose las espaldas contra un enemigo que no había sido dibujado. El dibujo era bueno, pero tenía sus errores los cuales eran varios, rasgos de los rostros, pedazos de armadura falsos o mal definidos y aún así eran mejores que cualquiera que ella o cualquiera de las personas que conocía podría hacer. Lo felicitó con un pulgar arriba y acariciándole el pelo. Cuando el corrió la página para mostrarle el siguiente dibujo sintió como su rostro entero comenzó a arder, era un dibujo de ella y Gren besándose. Quería darse un golpe en la cara o explicar rápidamente que las cosas no eran como él las veía, luego recordó que era un niño de cinco años y que lo más probable es que no entendiera como funcionaba el amor, además era muy probable que los haya dibujado así porque los veía siempre juntos actuando de una manera cercana y si tomaba en consideración lo atrevida que era su hermana con el rey entonces podía entender como llegó a concebir tal dibujo. Así que con una gran sonrisa y un rostro colorado lo felicitó.

\- _increíble como siempre- _terminó con ambos pulgares hacia arriba. Eso le sacó una sonrisa al chico quien continuó mostrando otros dibujos que para el alivio de ella no tenían nada que ver con su persona. Eran varios dibujos de paisajes con animales, algunos eran solo de animales y unos cuantos eran de monstruos, estos últimos la sorprendieron mucho porque eran claramente mejores que el resto. Nunca se detuvo a corregirlo en sus errores solo a felicitarlo, sabía que él era más maduro que los de su edad teniendo la suficiente capacidad para darse cuenta de sus errores y trabajar en ellos, lo que era sorprendente como gente bajo su mando no parecía tener ni remotamente las habilidades de reflexión que él tenía. Con una ligera carcajada meneó la cabeza. Un ligero toque en su hombro atrajo su atención dándose vuelta para ver quién era. Su rostro se ruborizó al instante cuando vio el rostro de la persona en cuestión.

\- general Amaya, Sarai me envió a avisarles que la cena está siendo preparada y que prefería que estuvieras vestida de una manera decente- explicó Gren con una ligera sonrisa mientras hacía las señas de mano correspondientes. Ella notó que él ya había dejado de utilizar su uniforme y ahora estaba en simples ropas de invierno ideales para estar en el interior de la cabaña, ideales para la cena. Ella se río nerviosamente.

\- _de acuerdo, entraremos en un rato._

\- hola Gren ¿quieres ver un dibujo que hice de ti?- preguntó Callum de forma entusiasta. Él asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras que el rostro de Amaya se empezó a enrojecer antes de siquiera haber visto la reacción de su subteniente. El niño movió las páginas hasta llegar al dibujo. Era una de él en una pose heroica con el sol por detrás bañándolo en sombras, solo se veían sus labios y la nariz mientras que los ojos estaban tapados por la sombra proyectada. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio a su lado y arqueó la ceja en dirección de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿y eso por qué?- preguntó con una ligera carcajada.

\- _por nada-_ respondió al instante de manera nerviosa.

\- también mira el que hice de ustedes dos- mencionó exaltado mientras cambiaba las páginas. Gren comenzó a esperar a que le mostrara el dibujo con gran expectativa, estaba seguro de que iba a ser algo bueno en parte por la habilidad artística del niño y por otro lado su inocencia, además que notó lo tiesa que se puso su general y lo roja que se estaba volviendo. Estaba seguro de que esto les traería bastante risas en un futuro. Ella estaba pensando en lo peor, lo único era que él terminara haciéndose ideas. Cuando la temida imagen fue revelada la única reacción visible de él fue que liberó una ligera carcajada y le acarició la cabeza al chico.

\- muy bien Callum ¿es tu primer intento?- preguntó mientras se inclinaba a su lado. Su reacción la sorprendió, esperaba algo un poco más emotivo de su parte, que se ruborizara o algo, tal vez que estuviera incómodo o que demostrase que le afectara lo mismo que a ella. Meneó su cabeza y empujó esa línea de pensamientos muy atrás en su mente. El chico asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

\- entonces ¿te importaría que te de un concejo?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Amaya arqueó la ceja mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco, "¿qué quiere hacer?" se preguntaba. La respuesta del chico fue asentir con su cabeza. Él sonrió un poco más.

\- mira algo muy importante en los dibujos no solo es el detalle que tengan como lo finas que son las lineas o la altura de la nariz cosas por el estilo, lo cual parece que manejas de una forma increíble, también tienes que tomar en cuenta la intención detrás de lo que quieres representar- explicó, ante el rostro de confusión el siguió con su idea- a lo que voy es que en este dibujo de la general Amaya y yo besándonos logras bastante bien dibujar los detalles de la armadura y rostro, de eso no hay duda, lo que falta sería la intención detrás del beso ¿ves a dónde voy?- preguntó con suavidad, el niño asintió lentamente con el ceño fruncido- existen muchas intensiones detrás de un beso y siempre hay una que es más evidente que el resto la que se ve en el momento en que las personas se besan, por ejemplo hay personas que se besan por diversión, otras por que se aman, otras para disfrutar, etc.- se rascó un poco la nuca mientras que su sonrisa se volvió más incómoda- de experiencia propia una vez perdí una apuesta y tuve que darle un beso a uno de los oficiales, el cual era muy viejo y arrugado, en ese momento por supuesto que estaba asqueado con la idea pero no iba a perder mi dignidad así que sin dejar salir ninguna emoción fui y se lo dí- explicó un poco ruborizado al mencionar su experiencia- ahora en este dibujo lo que falta sería la intención, cuando yo lo veo pensaría que la general Amaya y yo no estamos muy seguros si es que queremos besarnos o no, como si fuera un error de lo que estoy seguro que no fue tu intención en un primer lugar ¿entiendes?- preguntó. Callum estuvo mirando su dibujo por mucho tiempo con el ceño fruncido, Gren estaba nervioso sobre la posibilidad de que todo lo que haya explicado haya llegado a oídos sordos y Amaya estaba mirando a Gren con ojos curiosos, su mirada fija en su rostro. Al poco rato, en un silencio bastante incómodo, él comenzó a asentir cada vez con más energía.

\- ¡ya entendí!- exclamó en un tono victorioso con un pequeño salto. El hombre suspiró con alivio liberando el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\- que gusto que sea así- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- ¿entonces pueden mostrarme un beso para practicar?- preguntó entusiasmado. Su sonrisa se congeló y su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate, a su lado Amaya también se ruborizó ante la audacia se su sobrino y a la vez aliviada de que al menos no era la única avergonzada. Gren se volvió extremadamente nervioso, trató de explicarle por qué era incorrecto su petición por razones que todavía no entendía, por supuesto falló de una manera miserable porque se atropellaban sus palabras unas con otras y mirar de vez en cuando a su superior quien lo estaba mirando con una ligera e ilegible sonrisa solo servía para ponerlo aún más nervioso.

\- _prepárate, solo lo haré una vez_\- le avisó a Callum mientras el otro estaba tratando de resolver su propia vergüenza y a la vez darle una respuesta no desatinada para un niño de cinco años. Él asintió, abrió sus ojos y puso la mayor atención a su tía. Gren frunció el ceño en confusión, hasta donde sabía él no estaba haciendo sentido y él parecía que estaba muy emocionado porque algo iba a... venir. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, giró su cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo su general cuando ella de imprevisto afirmó su cabeza al colocar ambas manos en su mandíbula lo que fue seguido por un beso que duró cerca de dos segundos. Si antes tenía problemas para pensar ahora solo sabía que sus pensamientos fueron exiliados de la mente dejando solo un enorme espacio en blanco.

\- _¿observaste?_\- preguntó una vez que se separó con una ligera sonrisa en su colorado rostro, no tanto como el brillante rojo con el que irradiaba Gren. Él asintió enérgicamente, por otro lado ella simplemente levantó el pulgar en respuesta, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió directo a la cabaña para prepararse para la cena. Callum tomó su cuaderno donde comenzó a dibujar al instante, no podía olvidarse ningún detalle de lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

La familia real completa estaba en la mesa, el rey a un lado con su reina quien estaba atendiendo al ingenuo infante que tenía problemas para mantener la boca cerrada. En el otro lado de la mesa estaba la hermana de la reina con su rostro colorado mientras trataba de concentrarse en su comida e ignorar a su subteniente quien esta mucho más colorado y nervioso, lo suficiente como para fallar en habilidades básicas de la mesa, y al lado de él se encontraba el príncipe mayor terminando un par de toques de su dibujo, no le había dado descanso desde que vio la escena. Sarai notó la extraña tensión entre Amaya y Gren, algo no le calzaba en la manera de comportarse tomando en cuenta que antes de salir a cazar el venado que estaban comiendo se comportaban como los amigos cercanos que habían llegado a ser en un tiempo reciente. Al levantar la vista notó la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana quien a través señales con sus ojos le hizo la pregunta "¿qué pasa entre ustedes?". Ella sonrió ante la oportunidad de poder avergonzar un poco más al hombre que estaba a su lado.

\- _oh nada, solamente lo besé de imprevisto para darle una imagen clara a Callum de gente besándose_\- explicó con una traviesa sonrisa. Saria soltó sin darse cuenta la cuchara que tenía en la mano sobre el plato de Ezran quien la miraba con confusión. Harrow sabía interpretar el lenguaje de mudos debido a que cuando se enteró de que había una increíble guerrera y estratega ascendiendo a una velocidad de vértigo por los rangos que era sobre todo sorda tuvo la obligación de aprender, razón de por qué él también quedó pasmado por lo que vio cuando dicha general empezó comunicarle algo a su esposa.

\- ¿en serio?- preguntó pasmada, olvidándose por completo de hacer las señas correspondientes cosa que no pareció importarle a Amaya porque respondió de inmediato.

\- _oh sí, resulta que Callum después de recibir una crítica de Gren sobre los motivos detrás de un beso se volvió muy curioso y nos preguntó si podíamos posar un poco para él_\- explicó mientras su sonrisa crecía aún más. Harrow quedó boquiabierta y Sarai estalló en carcajadas. Al ver el estado de sus monarcas junto con el hecho de que su general les estaba haciendo señas más la creciente colorada sonrisa en su rostro solo pudo deducir que estaban discutiendo de los acontecimientos de hace un rato. Sintió como su rostro hervía con fuerzas por lo que decidió evitar sus posibles miradas al concentrarse de manera excesiva en su plato.

\- _pero eso no es todo_.

\- ya me imagino- comentó Sarai entre carcajadas. Harrow siguió manteniendo su rostro de incredulidad.

\- _resulta que Gren le empezó a explicar de inmediato que algo así entre nosotros era indebido porque no eramos pareja ni nada por el estilo y mientras se volvía más frustrado y nervioso decidí besarlo sabiendo que esto iba a ocurrir_\- terminó señalando la persona a su lado que se estaba volviendo cada vez más chica para evitar la creciente atención que estaba recibiendo. Esta vez ambos monarcas se rieron ante la escena que estaban viendo, uno más fuerte que el otro, e incluso el pequeño príncipe se unió a las risas de sus padres.

\- aw, por qué esa cara Gren ¿acaso te gustan hombres y por eso te sientes así?- preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa. Su reacción fue inmediata.

\- ¿¡qué!? ¡no! si me gustan las mujeres- exclamó abandonando por completo su postura para hacerse ver más pequeño.

\- ¿entonces acaso no te gustan las mujeres como mi hermana?

\- ¡no!- fue su respuesta instantánea, al ver la expresión de asombro en Sarai y a Amaya arquear las cejas se sintió mucho más nervioso que antes- no, si, en realidad si me gustan las mujeres como la general- explicó de forma apresurada tratando de que Amaya no creyera que no era una mujer digna de amar. La reacción de ella fue poner una expresión de curiosidad mientras su traviesa sonrisa creció, eso lo dejó más nervioso.

\- ¿entonces fue el beso? ¿acaso fue malo?

\- ¡si! no, no fue eso, ahg- gruño frustrado llevándose las manos a su cabeza- no es que haya sido malo, estuvo bueno... es que.

\- fue muy corto- ofreció Harrow.

\- ¡si!- respondió sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que le dijeron. Él había asumido, primero, como el que estaba haciendo el comentario no era una de las hermanas entonces debía estar interfiriendo a su favor y, segundo, como vino de su rey, quien era alguien bastante amable, solo reafirmaba su primer punto. Solo registró lo que él le dijo cuando vio la expresión de asombro en ambas, una juguetona de Sarai y otra genuina de Amaya, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había afirmado.

\- ¡o sea no! en realidad sí ¿no? hugh- gruñó frustrado mientras se rendía dejando caer de golpe su cabeza en la mesa, justo donde no había ningún utensilio o plato de comida.

\- ya chicas dejen al pobre tranquilo, lo único que necesita es no poder dormir por la próxima semana gracias a la vergüenza que está sintiendo- dijo Harrow con un tono mucho más controlado mezclado con su voz de político.

\- ¡terminé!- exclamó de imprevisto el joven príncipe quien había estado todo este tiempo absorbido por su último trabajo de arte.

\- a ver cariño- dijo Sarai con un cariñoso tono mientras se estiraba un poco para ver el dibujo. Él lo mostró con orgullo sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran admirarlo, la reacción que tuvo el resto fue extraña y no supo como sentirse. El rey y su madre estallaron en carcajadas, su tía se tapó su boca con su mano para ocultar su risa y su hermano se unió a las risas, probablemente solo porque todos lo estaban haciendo.

\- es genial- comentó con fuerza Sarai- y ya veo por qué decidiste besar a Gren, si supiera que tendría una reacción como esa yo también besaría a Harrow de manera imprevista o tal vez Gren si es que hay mucha gente para verlo- comentó con una maliciosa sonrisa juguetona. Harrow suspiró con una sonrisa.

\- admito que tal vez me pondría como Gren si hubiese sucedido antes de que fuéramos una pareja- comentó con alegría evidente en su tono- y por favor abstente de besar a Gren o a cualquier otro soldado joven solo para ver su reacción lo último que necesito es rumores de infidelidad, que sé que son mentiras, y a los nobles molestándome por ello- agregó con un poco resentimiento en su tono. Ella captó la ligera amargura en su tono y su atención se fijo en él.

\- no te preocupes mi amor- dijo con un suave tono mientras le acariciaba su mano- de eso jamás tendrás que preocuparte, nunca de mí- agregó con un ligero beso en sus labios. Callum decidió ignorar la interacción entre su madre y su rey volviéndose a concentrar en su dibujo, ella le había comento que estaba increíble por lo que asumía que las risas no eran porque estaba malo, sino que era porque estaba lo suficientemente real como para incitar dicha reacción de ella. Con una sonrisa se paró de su silla y se dirigió a su pieza sin decir ninguna palabra, todo el mundo muy distraído como para notar su ausencia.

* * *

Su madre ya le había dado un beso de buenas noches y ahora solo quedaba quedarse dormido. Se encontraba mirando el techo, sus ojos perdidos deslizándose sin objetivo alguno, no sabía por qué, pero no podía dormir y eso no le gustaba. Le cargaba cuando no podía dormirse de inmediato y explorar los emocionantes sueños le esperaban una vez que abandonara su consciencia. Ahora solo podía pensar en ese hecho, en que no se podía dormir, lo que irónicamente perpetuaba el hecho que no podía quedarse dormido. Al rato se aburrió lo que llevó paso a que le dieran ganas de hacer algo para pasar el rato, tal vez jugar o tal vez dibujar cualquiera estaría bien. Se giró, desde su cama prendió una pequeña lámpara de aceite que estaba en velador la cual no alumbraba mucho, pero lo suficiente para él en esas altas horas de la noche. Se dirigió a su baúl de juguetes que estaba a al otro lado del velador donde comenzó a revisar cuál sería el mejor para entretenerlo hasta que cayera dormido. La mayoría de los que sacaba ya lo habían aburrido, los utilizó gran parte del día, otros pocos tenían que usarse con los que ya lo habían aburrido para que pudieran ser entretenidos. Al poco rato se encontró con un cubo en el que cada una de las caras tenía una runa que representaba una de las seis fuentes primordiales. A Callum le fascinaba ese cubo, Harrow le explicó un día que ese juguete le perteneció a un elfo llamado Aaravos, por ello el artefacto era llamado la llave de Aaravos. Este elfo fue el primer archimago nombre con el que fue apodado porque pudo dominar las seis fuentes primordiales, una habilidad que nadie ha poseído en la historia a parte de él. Hasta ahora lo único que sabía de ese cubo con certeza es que de repente brillaba una de las runas cuando había tormentas, Viren alguna vez comentó que ese juguete brillaba cuando se acercaba a arcanunms que eran conexiones con las fuentes primordiales. A pesar de que su única función aparente era brillar frente a arcanums él seguía fascinado debido a que al menos era la única conexión real con una fuente de magia ya sea de una extraña e indirecta forma que la mayoría tendría problemas de entender al principio. Lo miraba con intensidad haciéndolo girar y dar vueltas en el aire mientras se imaginaba cómo podía ser el elfo que alguna vez vivió y logró dominar todas las fuentes de magia, él se imaginaba que debía ser el ser más respetado y amado de su tiempo, que probablemente todo lo que decía era aceptado sin ser cuestionado. Esa idea le gustaba bastante, era parecido a ser un rey o príncipe solo que al menos las personas tomarían sus órdenes sin que las pongan en duda o comentarios a su espaldas. Le era inimaginable pensar que hubiese existido la posibilidad que alguien como él fuera ya sea ignorado o tratado mal, de hecho se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su pequeña e infantil mano cuando esa línea de pensamientos surgió en su cabeza, después de todo para llegar a dominar todas las fuentes primordiales debía ser un genio y alguien así obtendría el respeto de todos. Por lo menos en Katolis se respetaba a todos quienes tuvieran la habilidad para sobresalir en un área eran respetados por todos, poco importaba de donde vinieras, si tenías algo que demostrar entonces todos te valoraban. Al menos eso le había explicado su madre porque muchas veces cuando hablaba con los sirvientes o les pedía ayuda a los caballeros tanto en cosas mundanas como complicadas podía escuchar como ellos se reían de él a sus espaldas, el "Príncipe postizo" le decían, el príncipe que era demasiado manco para hacer cualquier cosa que demandara respeto. No le agradaba que hablaran así de él, pero tampoco sabía que responder o qué hacer porque al final lo único que tenía para demostrar era que, para su edad, era bueno para dibujar y eso era totalmente inútil respecto a las responsabilidades que se esperaban que asumiera un príncipe incluso tomando en cuenta que él era un caso especial quien asumiría menos responsabilidades a que las de su pequeño hermano. Dejó de pensar en ello, solo lo amargaba. Volvió a concentrarse en el cubo, a analizarlo con todo la concentración que podía generar infantil cerebro, esperando a que este le enseñara algo del pasado como si de esa manera tendría la posibilidad de adquirir magia. A los pocos minutos se rindió de la noción que podría aprender magia solo por mirar un cubo, encontraba que era ridículo y que los adultos se reirían de él si es que se enteraran, probablemente todos se reirían.

\- solo deseo aprender magia nada más- murmuró con desgano y gracias a la frustración presionó con fuerza el cubo. Al no pensar en lo que hizo utilizo mucho más fuerza de la debida enterrándose una de las puntas en el pulgar. "Ouch" gruñó, con enojo lanzó el cubo a la pared. Se echó en el piso donde se quedó de espalda mirando el techo con la compañía de una tenue llama oscilante que hacía bailar las sombras.

\- te noto frustrado ¿sucede algo?- preguntó una profunda y alien voz. En un instante se sentó y, con el ceño fruncido hasta el extremo, miró a su alrededor para descubrir el dueño de la voz. Cuando su visión cayó sobre su cama gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

* * *

Se encontraba esperando en la puerta, esperando a que él pasara. Había conseguido unas buenas risas de lo que había hecho en la tarde las cuales disfrutó demasiado en ese entonces, pero ahora pensando en retrospectiva se dio cuenta que tal vez lo había llevado muy lejos, tal vez hasta el punto del no retorno. A ella realmente le agradaba mucho la amistad que tenía con Gren. Siempre le hacía aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro cuando recordaba el momento en que lo conoció hace un par de años cuando él todavía era un recluta recién alistado. Su amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja con unos ojos de admiración fijados en nada más que su figura, en ella y solamente ella. Había conocido a muchos admiradores durante los últimos años de su carrera, la mayoría sin siquiera poder comunicar su mensaje de una manera efectiva debido a la barrera que presentaba su sordera incluso cuando podía leer labios. Él era diferente, de todos los admiradores solo él se había dedicado a aprender el lenguaje de señas cuando ni siquiera había entrado al ejercito y ella no era más que un coronel. "Coronel Amaya un gusto en conocerla, es mi gran deseo poder servirle lo que mejor que pueda de mis habilidades y aún más, hasta que ya no pueda" fue como se introdujo cuando ella estaba en los establos cuidando de su caballo. No supo como responderle, pero parecía que él no necesitaba sus "palabras" porque continuó hablando: "no se preocupe, subiré todos los rangos lo más rápido posible mientras mejoro en todas las áreas que pueda para convertirme en una persona en la que pueda confiar y sentir que siempre estará apoyada en el campo, tiene mi palabra", dicho eso él se despidió formalmente y abandonó la escena. En todo ese momento no pudo comunicarle nada, solo pudo observar con curiosidad, más un poco de asombro, al joven recluta que parecía que lo único que quería en su vida era servir a su lado. Se río un poco ante la memoria, él había cumplido con su palabra de manera espectacular, si había alguien en el que confiaba que le cuidaría su espalda, sin contar su hermana, era él. Siempre a su lado, siempre apoyándola, siempre riéndose con ella y nunca pidió nada a cambio. Ahora que pensó eso solo pudo suspirar con preocupación. Lo que había hecho hoy fue muy arriesgado para su relación, lo que menos quería era perder su amistad por algo por una broma tan estúpida como esa. Lo último que necesitaba era que él se hiciera ideas sobre la relación entre ambos, ideas de las que ella al pensarlo en ese preciso momento no estaba tan segura sobre dónde se paraba. Comenzó a morderse la punta del pulgar. Una mano se posó con suavidad en su hombro. Al levantar la vista vio el familiar rostro de un joven hombre.

\- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación mientras hacía las señas de mano. Ella sabía que la gente cambiaba los tonos de voz dependiendo de cómo se sentían, al menos así lo recordaba antes que perdiera la audición hace mucho tiempo. Con cada persona que conocía y se volvía recurrente en su vida le era muy difícil descubrir los equivalentes a los tonos de voz en sus expresiones. Ahora en él solo podía ver su sincera preocupación, ningún rastro de la previa vergüenza, incomodidad o enojo.

\- _sí estoy bien, en realidad me preocupo por ti_\- respondió mientras hacia una mueca nerviosa. Él arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado por ella.

\- ¿por qué? si me encuentro bien- respondió con confusión. Ella no sonrió, solo evitó su mirada.

\- _es que creí que tal vez había dañado nuestra amistad con la estúpida broma de antes, que tal vez te di ideas erróneas que eso terminaría lo que... tenemos. _Al notar como su figura se iba empequeñeciendo se dio cuenta que ella realmente estaba preocupada, más de lo que ella podría comunicar con sus señas, más de lo que quería dejar salir. Ella era una guerrera orgullosa que se enfrentaba siempre de cara ante cualquier adversidad, ante cualquier duda ella no tenía problemas hacer las preguntas de manera directa y sin rodeos, en toda situación siempre se mantenía firme con un aire de dignidad envolviéndola en todo momento. Lo que estaba viendo él ahora no era nada parecido a la general Amaya que había conocido en su vida por lo que podía deducir que ella realmente valoraba mucho esa amistad que compartían. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros los cuales presionó un poco de una manera afectiva. Ella levantó la vista con una notoria indecisión. Él le sonrió ampliamente.

\- hey, no te preocupes todavía seguimos siendo amigos- tomó un respiro para pensar bien las palabras, sin que desapareciera su sonrisa- sé que la broma pudo haberme causado varias ideas equivocadas, pero no te preocupes porque la general Amaya que conozco si estuviera interesada de manera romántica conmigo me lo habría dicho a la cara, admito que la broma fue bastante pesada considerando que nuestro rey y reina más el heredero al trono se rieron por un buen rato de mí, pero todo esta bien y si quieres compensarlo podrías invitarles los próximos tragos a todo mi escuadrón cuando volvamos ¿te parece?- terminó con una sonrisa juguetona. Al ver como él jamás dejó de sonreír, que jamás evitó su mirada o se puso nervioso logró aliviarle el corazón, realmente estaba todo bien entre ellos. Quiso responder de una manera sarcástica para aliviarle un poco la carga emocional que estaba segura de que él estaba escondiendo, pero un repentino y fuerte grito agudo llamó la atención de Gren cuyo rostro se puso en modo alerta girando de manera brusca su cuerpo en dirección de donde vino el grito. Eso logró ponerla a ella en alerta y ambos, casi en un instante, buscaron las espadas en sus cinturones solo para darse cuenta que no estaban en uniforme y por ende se encontraban desarmados. El grito parecía urgente por lo que no podían ir a buscar un arma apropiada. Con una mirada los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y partieron corriendo a ayudar a la persona que pedía auxilio, ella detrás de él.

* * *

Se había acurrucado contra la pared en el otro lado de la habitación. Su corazón latía con ferocidad y su mente no sabía en qué pensar. En frente había aparecido un fantasma ¡un fantasma! y no uno cualquiera, sino que el fantasma de un elfo el cual le estaba sonriendo como si nada mientras tenía la mirada fija en él con su rostro apoyados en ambas manos cuyos codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Era de un color azul profundo con varios puntos brillantes a lo largo de su piel expuesta siendo envuelto por una tenue luz espectral.

\- chico no hay necesidad de asustarse, bueno en realidad sí- se dijo a sí mismo con una expresión de reflexión- pero a lo que voy es que no tienes nada que preocuparte de mí, solo quiero ayudarte- explicó con su profunda voz que era un poco sospechosa para el niño.

\- ¡no aléjate! no quiero nada que ver contigo desaparece- gritó en desesperación. El fantasma suspiró con una ligera sonrisa que era típica de un padre o profesor que trataba de hacerle entender algo a un niño que se rehusaba a entender.

\- chico, ya dije que no quiero hacerte daño, solo planeo ayudarte después de todo tú fuiste el que quería aprender el bello y omnipresente arte de la magia del gran archimago Aaravos ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó con una extraña sonrisa. Supo que había tenido éxito, en parte, a juzgar por la expresión del niño, pero también sabía que iba a necesitar más tiempo para convencerlo. Algo le decía que él niño no tenía idea de quién era él, tal vez una remota que se asemejaba al conocimiento vago que uno tiene sobre leyendas lejanas. Además tenía que sumarle el claro hecho de que el niño parecía ser consciente de que él había sido el responsable directo de su invocación o de su propósito. Solo podía esperar y trabajar con paciencia, Xadia no fue construida en un día y su poder no fue adquirido en diez años.

\- ¡mamá!- chilló con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡hay un fantasma en la pieza!- gritó mientras su figura se acercaba a la esquina de la habitación. La puerta de abrió de una patada, rompiendo la manilla en el proceso, dejando entrar a Gren, quien estaba armado con dos astas de siervo, y Amaya, quien tenía un candelabro en una mano y un cuchillo de mesa en la otra.

\- ¿qué pasa?- gritó Gren alterado mientras su visión se deslizaba por toda la pieza buscando cualquier pista de su enemigo. Amaya corrió de inmediato hacia su lado hasta que estuvo en frente de él, en todo el momento no dejó de revisar por posibles enemigos o si su sobrino tenía alguna lesión.

\- hay un fantasma allí- gritó mientras señalaba a Aaravos quien se encontraba sentado en su cama con una expresión de total relajación. Gren frunció el ceño, pero de todas maneras revisó la cama. A los pocos segundos, cuando vio que no había nada, dejó escapar en alivio el aire que estaba aguantando. Amaya al ver que su teniente dejó caer sus "armas" al suelo, llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y poner una expresión de alivio le comunicó con gran claridad que esto había sido una falsa alarma. Ella suspiró en alivio.

\- chico- le llamó la atención Gren mientras se giraba hacia él- lamento decirte esto pero estoy seguro que solo tuviste una pesadilla- le explicó con un suave tono. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato ¿Una pesadilla? Él no lo podía creer ¡Si estaba allí en su cama a la vista de todos!

\- ¿que ocurre?- preguntó una tercera y alterada voz femenina.

\- no mucho mi reina, simplemente que Callum tuvo una pesadilla. Sarai se relajó visiblemente al instante.

\- pero qué hablan si está allí- gritó desesperado ante la figura del elfo quien se encontraba saludando a todos. Su madre se acercó a Callum hasta abrazarlo con suavidad y darle un beso en su frente.

\- oh cariño, solo tuviste una pesadilla, nada de lo que viste es real- le decía mientras le daba ligeros besos en su cabeza.

\- pero si está allí- insistió apuntándolo. Él solo sonrió.

\- está bien no hay problema- comentó Sarai- ven, vamos a dormir- dijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- esta bien chico, hazle caso a tu mamá por el momento- comentó Aaravos quien se había parado y estaba dando vueltas por la pieza sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato en el momento en que dicho ser atravesó a Gren sin problemas obteniendo cero reacción de este, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Tal vez tenía razón y debía hacerle caso a su madre por el momento. Se dejó abrazar por ella, colocando su pequeña cabeza en su cuello buscando confort. La tensión abandonó su cuerpo dando paso a un sueño profundo. Sarai lo llevó a su pieza donde estaba Harrow de pie, con una espada en mano, al lado de la cuna de Ezran quien dormía profundamente.

\- solo era una pesadilla- anunció cuando entraba, respondiendo de antemano la inminente pregunta. Su marido se relajó bastante de una manera visible mientras le daba un vistazo inconscientemente a su hijo. Guardó su espada en una funda para después dejarla al lado de su armadura.

\- que alivio- comentó con cansancio evidente en su voz- esperemos que su hermano tampoco inicie con ellas, no necesitamos que después haya rumores de una cabaña embrujada cerca de la nuestra ¿no?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Ella había dejado a Callum dentro de la cama de ambos y ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado acariciándole la cabeza con clara expresión de preocupación que no parecía irse, por supuesto tampoco se río con el comentario de Harrow. Él suspiró, un poco frustrado, se sentó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo sin interrumpir su tarea.

\- es la tercera vez que tiene una pesadilla en esta semana y ha empezado a tener pesadillas desde hace tres meses- murmuró. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

\- sé que es preocupantes, pero estoy seguro que va a pasar- le dijo a su oído- mi padre me explicó que todo niño pasa por una etapa en donde abundan las pesadillas, tal vez esta es su etapa- terminó con un beso en su oreja. La tensión abandonó un poco su cuerpo.

\- yo creo que tiene que ver más con que su padre murió y que ahora estoy contigo- comentó mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

\- esperemos que no sea así y si lo es entonces no te preocupes por mí, dedícate más a él que a mí- le dijo con suavidad, ella se volteó y lo miró a los ojos con una extraña expresión- el que necesita saber que lo aman es él, yo tengo muy claro que me amas- la besó en los labios- pero por otro lado él pareciera que todavía no sabe que tu amor por el es incondicional- explicó. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se rindió por completo en abrazo, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho donde pudo escuchar el corazón que sabía que latía con fuerzas por ella, corazón que aprendió amar y jamás se arrepintió.

\- esperemos que mejore- murmuró antes de dormirse ella también.


	2. Chapter 2

Aprendiz

Llevaba buscando por diez minutos sin éxito, sin importar en qué rincón buscara o cuantas veces lo llamara él no respondía lo que la ponía bastante nerviosa. No podía creer que podía haber perdido su pequeño momentos después de que se levantara de la cama todo por querer quedarse unos diez minutos extra, si es que realmente lo fueron porque no estaba segura, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conversar sobre lo ocurrido ayer lo que la ponía más nerviosa. Con un suspiro se echó sobre una silla donde comenzó a masajear con frustración su sien. Escuchó un par de pasos que venían acercándose, quiso alegrarse, pero al tomar en cuenta el ruido y como vibraba el piso era muy fácil asumir que no era su pequeño. Quería pedirle ayuda a su hermana o a Gren, pero ellos estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones mientras que su esposo estaba desaparecido al igual que Callum. Le ponía una sonrisa en su rostro imaginarse que ambos se encontraban haciendo algo juntos, pero luego recordaba que Harrow evitaba acercarse mucho a él porque no quería parecer un suplente para su fallecido padre, por otro lado Callum simplemente no se sentía cómodo con su presencia y prefería evitarlo en cada ocasión que pudiese. Eso último le apretaba el corazón, sabía que la muerte de su padre lo había golpeado muy duro y en vez de hablarlo con ella o expresarse prefería guardárselo dentro, tal vez era la carencia de conceptos necesarios para que pudiera comprender qué era lo que sentía de todas maneras el resultado no cambiaba, el sufría mientras que ella no sabía cómo manejarlo y él tampoco.

\- ¿sucede algo cariño?- preguntó una familiar voz masculina. Ella suspiró con exasperación luego le hizo una señal con las manos para que se acercarse a abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla o todas las anteriores no le importaba cual fuera. Él terminó por abrazarla por su espalda mientras le plantaba ligeros besos en su cabeza, a su vez ella se dejó disfrutar y cerró los ojos.

\- entonces ¿hay algún problema?- repitió la pregunta.

\- demasiados- respondió desganada- ¿cuál quieres saber?

\- por supuesto que todos, chicos y grandes- respondió con firmeza. Su tono lo hacía sonar tan seguro que le aliviaba el corazón saber que tenía alguien que la amaba tanto y en el que podía confiar con su vida. El acomodó un poco en su abrazo antes de proceder.

\- bueno lo peor de todo es que Callum está sufriendo y no tengo idea como tratar con eso, no habla ni lo demuestra, el siguiente es que se rehúsa a verte como nada más que el rey y el más reciente es que no tengo ni idea donde está, desapareció antes que si quiera pudiera hablar sobre lo de ayer, lleva mucho tiempo con sus pesadillas- explicó con tono más agudo de lo normal, cercano a la del llanto. Sintió como unos suaves labios presionaban su mejilla para darle un beso, la cálida y eléctrica sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, solo quería derretirse en él. Una ligera carcajada le hizo fruncir el ceño en confusión.

\- bueno, supongo que será hora de explicar por qué no podrías haber encontrado dentro de la cabaña hace un rato- comentó con una sonrisa- resulta que cuando Callum se despertó y salió de la cama también me despertó a mí y considerando los eventos de anoche decidí revisar cómo se encontraba- tomó una pequeña pausa para darle otro beso- lo primero que hizo, para mi sorpresa, fue ir a su pieza a recoger la Llave de Aaravos y luego salir de la cabaña sin que se diera cuenta que lo estaba observando- explicó. Ella suspiro del alivio que la bañó por completo, al menos sabía que su pequeño no estaba verdaderamente perdido.

\- ¿entonces sabes dónde está?

\- por supuesto, bueno no en que parte en particular, pero sé que esta cerca de los árboles que están pegados a la pared de rocas de aquí- respondió- la razón por qué fue afuera en primer lugar fue para estar un rato a solas, no sé por qué, pero así lo quería cuando lo confronté- de pronto su figura completa se enderezó- ¡oh! me acordé de algo- sin dejar que ella pudiera decir algo él continuó- cuando salió le pregunté qué estaba haciendo a lo que me respondió que quería estar un tiempo a solas, le pregunté si es que tenía que ver por lo de ayer y la cosa del fantasma a lo que me respondió, "tienen razón, fue solo una pesadilla ahora solo quiero salir a jugar" mientras trataba de esconder el cubo en su bolso...

\- ¿entonces él está a fuera jugando?- interrumpió para confirmar lo obvio.

\- sí, se encuentra a fuera y dice que está bien ¿quieres saber algo más?- ella asintió- cuando me di cuenta que quería esconder la llave, es muy obvio que le encanta ese juguete, yo le hice saber que lo había pillado, por supuesto que él se sintió bastante mal por ello era demasiado visible ¡pero!- dijo con fuerza para que no comentara- eso cambió al instante porque le dije que cómo era un artefacto antiguo que había pasado de generación en generación dentro de la familia y que era de gran valor estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera protegerlo por mí mientras gobernaba así que le ofrecí que lo cuidara porque nadie sospecharía de él y que tenía mi más grande confianza en que llevaría a cabo con éxito esa misión secreta, el resultado fue que sus ojos brillaron mientras asentía con ganas y me daba las gracias- explicó con emoción lo que causó que ella sonriera mientras lo miraba con afecto- yo diría que manejé la situación con éxito- agregó con una sonrisa de orgullo y unos ojos de presumido. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver su expresión, a veces amaba esos cambios radicales de rey serio y amable a un niño orgulloso en busca de aprobación y por supuesto ella lo recompensó con un profundo beso en los labios.

* * *

Había sido muy emocionante lo que había ocurrido hace un rato, el mismo rey le había dado la misión para cuidar el cubo lo que significaba que lo tenía todo para él. Dicho pensamiento lo abrumó un poco, tenerlo para él solo significaba tener que lidiar con...

\- bueno ahora que estamos solos podemos comenzar con nuestras introducciones ¿te parece muchacho?- dijo una profunda voz masculina. Él... el fantasma de ayer. Sorprendentemente había encontrado el coraje para enfrentarse a ese fantasma en los sueños de anoche. En el sueño era un mago que se encontraba en la mitad de un campo de batalla rodeado de cuerpos y de guerreros luchando por sus vidas, de vez en cuando veía algún hechizo letal, que variaban del tipo, sobrevolar el campo para golpear de lleno en un grupo de soldados aniquilando a todos usualmente. Le daba terror, quería huir y en el momento en que se dio vuelta para echar a correr una mano lo agarró de su antebrazo deteniéndolo en seco. Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con aterrado, pero determinado rostro mirándolo de vuelta con una mirada tan penetrante que parecía cruzar directo hasta su alma. "Callum te necesitamos"- dijo con desesperación- "eres un mago, el único que puede detenerlos ¿acaso me vas a decir que vas a correr después de todo los que nos dijiste que sufriste para convertirte en uno?" dicho eso una flecha lo impactó en el pecho, atravesando su armadura como papel, acabando con su vida. El soldado tenía razón había sufrido tanto, se había esforzado más de lo que creía posible, que darse vuelta ahora sería echar todo por el drenaje sin siquiera mirar dos veces. Tantas veces había dicho que si obtenía las habilidades de mago ayudaría a todos los que podía, siempre diciendo que era injusto que no podía aprender porque él estaba seguro que tenía mucho que aportar y si ahora daba media vuelta entonces sería un mentiroso, el peor de todos, cosa que su madre condenaba a diestra y siniestra. Entonces se dio volvió a dar la vuelta, con bastón en mano listo para la lucha, y comenzó a correr en la dirección de los supuestos enemigos. Cuando se despertó sintió alivio, al menos no estaba expuesto a un campo de batalla (a pesar de que no vio sangre ni nada por el estilo). Se quedó un rato en su cama, pensando sobre lo que le había dicho el soldado. Ayer se había encontrado de forma repentina con un fantasma quien afirmaba que podía enseñarle el arte de la magia además de que dicho fantasma se asemejaba enormemente a un elfo, tuvo la loca idea de que tal vez era un elfo. Ahora que no estaba en su presencia y podía pensar de forma racional sabía que si lo que decía era cierto entonces la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante toda su, y muy corta, vida estaba siendo entregada en una bandeja de plata. Sería demasiado tonto de su parte perder el sueño de su vida solo porque era un miedoso. Ya había dejado que las pesadillas que había estado sufriendo hace un tiempo interrumpieran en varios aspectos de su vida, pero esta vez no, no permitiría que sus miedos de nuevo sacaran lo peor de él. Entonces con una nueva determinación, que no había sentido en meses, salió de la cama para enfrentarse al fantasma.

Ahora que estaba solo, lejos de cualquier persona y el albergue, entremedio de los árboles podría descubrir que hacer con el fantasma en cuestión.

\- esta bien, mi nombre es Callum- respondió con determinación.

\- de acuerdo Callum mi nombre es Aaravos, un placer conocerte- respondió con una pequeña reverencia que parecía haber sido hecha de manera inconsciente- sé que tienes muchas preguntas tanto sobre mí como lo que te ofrecí ayer, aprender magia si mal no lo recuerdas, pero yo también poseo muchas preguntas sobre ti, dónde estoy, en que parte del continente estoy, que ha sucedido en la historia y muchas cosas por el estilo- explicó con su profundo tono que extrañamente le era muy agradable a Callum- entonces que tal si jugamos a un juego- sugirió con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿un juego?- comentó confundido.

\- sí un juego- afirmó- es muy simple en realidad, el juego consiste en que uno de los pregunta al otro lo que quiera, la persona preguntada responde con sinceridad y obtiene el derecho para hacer una pregunta y así sucesivamente hasta que alguno de los dos no tenga nada más que preguntar ¿qué dices? ¿te parece?- preguntó manteniendo su cálida sonrisa en su rostro. El chico frunció el ceño, no esperaba que las cosas se desenvolvieran de esa manera, aunque en realidad no esperaba nada, la única razón por qué se sintió confundido era porque jamás se habría esperado que el fantasma fuera tan agradable y cooperativo. Siempre había escuchado historias de fantasmas y todos, absolutamente todos, eran malos, causando dolor a los vivos. Haberse encontrado con un fantasma que no tenía ningún parecido a los de las historias fue una sorpresa muy bien recibida.

\- acepto- fue su respuesta determinada.

\- espléndido- dijo con alegría- ahora queda establecer quién parte, como tú eres la razón de que fui convocado además de que soy quien te ofreció aprender magia pienso que tú deberías partir ¿te parece?- ofreció. Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- de acuerdo- agregó a su respuesta- mi pregunta es quién eres tú- preguntó con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Él soltó una suave carcajada, estaba admirando la nueva determinación del chico. El hecho de que se acercara sin miedo y sin ninguna señal aparente de flaquear significaba que su pequeño truco de anoche sirvió más de lo esperado.

\- una pregunta precisa y corta tal como te dije mi nombre es Aaravos, soy un elfo de las estrellas como también un archimago, al menos eso es en parte cierto porque gracias a mi condición ahora soy también un fantasma sellado en este cubo, un trozo de alma para ser más exactos, también soy un maestro así que me dedico a enseñar la sutil, extensa, poderosa y complicada arte de la magia a quienes deseen aprender, bueno no a todos, más a bien a todos los que busquen y me demuestren que son dignos de aprender, ahí concluye mi respuesta- explicó mientras tomaba asiento en un tronco caído, lo cuál confundió un poco debido a que era un fantasma. El chico analizó con cuidado todo lo que le dijo y le dieron ganas de seguir preguntado, pero se contuvo porque así no eran las reglas del juego por lo que se resignó a escribir en su cuaderno de dibujos, que siempre llevaba a todas partes, los pedazos de información importantes. El elfo asintió lentamente con aprobación al ver que el chico estaba tomando notas.

\- ¡muy bien!- exclamó con un pequeño aplauso- ahora viene mi pregunta ¿quién eres tú Callum?- preguntó con una mirada que parecía que podía ver a través de todos los secretos y mentiras que un podía tener, mirada que le puso los pelos de punta al pequeño.

\- hm, soy Callum príncipe de Katolis...- en ese momento frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho que decir y sentía que faltaban cosas. Él no quería por ningún motivo darle. Al estar concentrado no vio la ligera sonrisa que apareció brevemente en el rostro de Aaravos. Él sabía que si daba una respuesta un poco extensa frente a su pregunta el niño lo tomaría como ejemplo buscaría dar una respuesta que se asemejara al nivel de la suya para así obtener más información. Él creía en el tradicional dicho humano "trata a otros como quieres que traten" solo que le daba un pequeño giro siendo más así "trata a otros como quieres que traten solo cuando el otro no ha hecho nada en contra de uno" lo que podría verse como la otra cara del dicho original. A él le gustaba haber llegado a verbalizar el pensamiento implícito de dicho dogma porque mucha gente lo sacaba en cara cada vez que podían, pero nunca aceptaban que vivían bajo la segunda faceta durante toda sus vidas y se disgustaban enormemente cuando les revelaban la verdad de su pensamiento. Meneó la cabeza, debía concentrarse en el niño, esos pensamientos eran para otro tiempo.

\- hm... aunque soy el príncipe de Katolis no soy el hijo del rey, mi mamá está casada con él y por eso me convertí en príncipe y... creo que soy un buen artista ¿listo?- dijo con inseguridad. Sintió un poco de calidez en su corazón cuando el niño buscó su aprobación en su respuesta, lo encontraba tierno.

\- ¿me preguntas a mí "listo", así como si estamos listos con el juego?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada y un tono, claramente fingido, dolido. La reacción que tuvo le causó muchas carcajadas mentales.

\- ¡no!- exclamó con un tono de desesperación- no terminemos con el juego, sigamos como estábamos... mi turno- se apuró en decir para no darle oportunidad al fantasma para que decidiera terminar el juego- ¿cómo terminaste en el cubo? Ahora tenía que admirar al niño, hizo la pregunta más interesante que pudo haber hecho con la información que tenía, pregunta que él esperaba que hiciera después de unas cuatro o tal vez cinco. Asintió con aprobación mientras una sonrisa surgía en su rostro.

\- una pregunta muy simple con una respuesta muy extensa, sorprendente, muy astuta- comentó al aire. Sus ojos parecieron brillar y entonces supo que tenía había hecho lo correcto, el niño buscaba aprobación, como el resto de los niños a su edad, pero él parecía necesitarla más que el resto, menos mal que lo miraba con estima o sino no habría significado mucho el comentario.

\- entonces por dónde empiezo- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se apretaba el mentón y fruncía el ceño- ¡ah! ya sé, partiré por el inicio, por lo que me llevó a terminar en dicho cubo- suspiró- a ver, un día cuando era pequeño aprendí sobre las fuentes primordiales de magia, que cada elfo nacía conectado a una de ellas dependiendo de tu raza, en mi caso nací con un arcanum de las estrellas, quedé fascinado y decidí adquirir todos los arcanums que existen además de aprender todas las formas posibles de magia- explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía movimientos para ponerle más emoción- a medida que fui creciendo, a medida que me fui convirtiendo en adulto e iba consiguiendo arcanums, surgió el deseo en mí de enseñar esta magia a las demás personas, quería ayudar a las personas, dar la posibilidad a las demás personas de aprender lo que yo había conseguido, de expandir sus horizontes, era un sueño maravilloso- comentó con melancolía- entonces cuando estaba seguro de que logre conseguir todas las fuentes de magia, tener cada arcanum posible dentro de mí junto a todos sus posibles usos, decidí crear este cubo en su estado actual- dijo señalando el cubo que Callum todavía tenía en la mano- fue mi primer juguete que recibí uno de las primeras maravillas que me acercó a la magia, brillaba al estar cerca de arcanums y cuando logré hacerlo brillar en su máximo esplendor, en lo que yo creía que mi máximo esplendor, decidí poner un pedazo de mi alma en este cubo para incluso después de mi muerte pudiese seguir enseñando a las personas el enigmático arte de la magia- explicó con una melancólica sonrisa. Callum estaba abrumado, nunca esperó que ese fantasma tuviera tamaña dedicación hacia la magia, toda su forma le gritaba el gran amor que sentía hacia ella. De repente una duda surgió en él y decidió querer tenerla respondida de inmediato.

\- ¿entonces si le has enseñado magia a otras personas?- preguntó curioso. Él quería saber que tan bueno había sido como profesor si es que él le iba a terminar enseñando magia.

\- ¿es eso acaso una pregunta más o me estás pidiendo una aclaración?- le preguntó de vuelta con un rostro enigmático. Callum se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho poniéndolo nervioso, no quería romper las reglas y quedar mal con él, sería lo más tonto que hubiese hecho por lo que tenía que encontrar una solución rápido. Por otro lado, Aavaros estaba disfrutando en silencio al ver los engranajes de la mente del niño funcionar, se notaba que él lo tomaba con la seriedad de una situación de vida o muerte y que debía hacer la decisión correcta lo más rápido posible. Su última memoria antes de entrar en lo que pareció una eterna oscuridad fue colocar todos sus sueños y esperanzas en este cubo. Haber despertado y tener la oportunidad de enseñarle a un niño entre cinco a seis años a forjar su carácter y a pensar de forma analítica bajo "presión" entre otras cosas le satisfacía el alma. Al pensarlo se río, duh era un alma, ahora tenía que pensar en mejores expresiones considerando su estado o tal vez no, decidió que cuando estuviese aburrido vería qué hacer.

\- ¿y?- presionó.

\- ambas yo creo, una aclaración es también una pregunta ¿cierto?- explicó con claras señales de que dudaba lo que decía. Quería ponerse a reír con fuerzas, o el niño tenía una gran confianza como para pedir que lo corrigiera en sus errores, cosa que sí haría, o simplemente le faltaba la confianza en sí mismo y buscaba verificación, esperaba que la dos no coexistieran de ninguna forma, sería bastante horrible.

\- tienes razón, pedir una aclaración viene en forma de pregunta porque involucra una duda- razonó en voz alta- lo que significa dentro del marco de las reglas que no las has roto porque también implica que no he sido muy claro en explicar el mensaje siendo en ello una falla de mi parte al responderte, entonces aclarando lo que quedó confuso sería que sí, tuve muchos aprendices, tanto antes de adquirir los seis arcanums como después, tanto elfos como humanos y un par de otras criaturas inteligentes- se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras miraba hacia el infinito- eso sería por la aclaración lo que significa que viene mi pregunta la que sería, hm... asumiendo que Katolis es un reino ¿cómo definirías dicho reino? Callum frunció el ceño mientras se apretaba el mentón con sus dedos. A los pocos segundos asintió.

\- Katolis es uno de los cinco reinos humanos de la pentarquía, es el reino más grande, se ubica entre el Golfo Glaciar al oeste donde inicia la nación Del Bar, limita al sur con el mar, en el este limita con Xadia y en el norte limitaríamos con Neolandia, aunque sería verdad si las fronteras se extendieran hasta tal punto- explicó con una voz monótona, como si lo hubiera practicado varias veces previo a esto- Katolis se fundó hace 300 años con la reina Sharon también conocida como la Reina Huérfana, su rey actual, Harrow, desciende directamente de ella y... eso- terminó un poco incómodo. Aaravos asintió lentamente mientras procesaba la información que había recibido. Estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar que existían reinos humanos sobre todo cinco de ellos y que por la descripción del niño al menos tres de ellos se encuentran fuera de las mágicas tierras de Xadia. Ahora sabía que tendría que leer lo más pronto posibles los libros de historia entre otros para saber cuál era el estado actual del continente, por el momento se contentaría con la información que le entregara el chico que era bastante satisfactoria.

\- muchas gracias, ahora tu turno si es que lo deseas- comentó. No pasó ni un segundo y él ya estaba haciendo su pregunta.

\- ¿me vas a entrenar para convertirme en mago?- preguntó con ojos esperanzados. Él sonrió levemente, le traía una calidez indescriptible en el corazón ver a unos tan inocentes anhelando con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar el arduo y bello deseo que era la magia, al menos estaba seguro que iba a tener un estudiante bastante entusiasta.

\- sí, aunque no lo creas tú fuiste el que me ha convocado y el solo propósito de por qué puse un pedazo de mi alma fue para enseñarle a las personas todo lo que aprendí de la magia incluso después de la muerte- tomó una pequeña pausa- por obligación y deseo voy a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas para convertirte en un mago destacado, en uno que será de los mejores que esta época haya visto- dijo con total seriedad. La manera en que sus ojos se fijaron sobre él le puso los pelos de punta, pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer por toda su espalda, sin embargo no sentía miedo ni nada por el estilo porque acababa de recibir la confirmación expresa de que ese fantasma de elfo le iba a enseñar todo lo necesario para que se convirtiera en mago. Si había algo que sentía en ese momento era ansiedad, no podía esperar a comenzar a aprender.

\- ahora que he cumplido mi trato te toca a ti- se acomodó en el tronco, lo que era raro considerando que era un fantasma, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante- dime ¿por qué la Reina Huérfana fundó el reino de Katolis fuera de Xadia? La primera respuesta que tuvo no fue verbal, sino visual. Callum había fruncido el ceño con fuerza mientras lo miraba con incredulidad, como si su pregunta fuera el habla de locos o algo por el estilo. En un instante supo que algo no cuadraba, algo estaba profundamente mal y ahora iba a saber por qué, esperaba que fuera así.

\- porque los humanos no podemos vivir en Xadia- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La respuesta lo sorprendió más de lo que esperaba ¿Qué los humanos no pudieran vivir en Xadia? ¿Cómo era posible? Ahora estaba seguro de que, sí o sí, debía leer un libro de historia para entender bien qué en las seis fuentes había sucedido.

\- ¿cómo?

\- es que los humanos fueron expulsados de Xadia hace cerca de mil años, tal vez más, porque un humano llamado Ziard utilizó magia oscura lo que enojó a todos los elfos y nos echaron del continente- explicó. El rostro de confusión y urgencia que vio en elfo lo llevó a pensar que tal vez necesitaba una aclaración tal como él la necesitó antes. Aaravos se llevó su meno a la boca tapándola y apretándosela mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Ziard, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Ese hombre había sido su primer aprendiz humano y también uno de los primeros diez en unirse bajo su tutela antes de que modificara le cubo terminando en la actual creación. Habían tantas posibilidades de lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que terminara con los eventos que había descrito el niño que no podía conformarse con dichos sucesos, debía investigar más para tener una imagen más completa de lo que pudo haber sucedido con su estudiante, sus demás alumnos y él. Aparentemente habían pasado más de mil años desde la creación del artefacto que lo ataba a este tiempo y dentro de un tiempo tan largo como ese podían suceder tantos cambios que era un poco terrorífico pensar en ello. Un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza y eso le dio más terror que la idea de todos los cambios masivos que debieron haber sucedido que era la noción de que nada haya cambiado, que todo estuviese igual que antes en espíritu y materia. Si ese pensamiento era verdad entonces se explicaría por qué los humanos fueron expulsados de Xadia por culpa de Ziard lo que también significaría un par de cosas extras para el resto de sus alumnos, cosas en las que prefería no pensar por el momento.

\- gracias por la aclaración- dijo con un tono más normal- por el momento quisiera terminar con el juego, creo que ambos hemos compartido suficiente información con el otro y estamos contentos con ello ¿me equivoco?- el niño meneó la cabeza- de acuerdo, entonces ahora quisiera explicarte un par de cosas sobre cómo va a funcionar el hecho de que te vaya a enseñar magia- los ojos de Callum se abrieron con anticipación- y para ello hay unos requisitos que cumplir antes que pueda cumplirse- sonrió levemente ante el gruño que hizo el chico- lo primero sería que lleves el cubo contigo a todas partes así de esa manera podré estar a tu lado constantemente y yo a la vez podré aprender del mundo que te rodea, lo segundo sería que no le digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie hasta que yo lo estime conveniente ¿de acuerdo?- él asintió con suavidad y confusión- lo tercero sería que antes de poder enseñarte voy a tener que informarme de muchas cosas y cuando considere que conozco lo suficiente sobre el mundo en el que vives, y yo ahora también resido, entonces solo ahí partiré enseñándote el arte de la magia- explicó- no te preocupes, si todo sale bien según lo que he visto hasta ahora entonces en dos semanas o a lo máximo estaré enseñándote estrictamente magia entre otras cosas- agregó con una sonrisa para relajarlo y evitar que se pusiera depresivo o algo por el estilo.

* * *

\- ¿mamá?

\- ¿hm? ¡oh Callum!- exclamó sorprendida, se agachó para plantarle un beso en la cabeza- estoy preocupada por lo de ayer ¿te encuentras bien?

\- sí mamá, fue solo una pesadilla- respondió con una sonrisa. A pesar de que Harrow le había dicho que él estaba bien verlo y escucharlo por sí misma la traía un grado de alivio que simplemente nadie más le podía dar que su hijo.

\- ¿y no fue cómo las anteriores? Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento mientras su vista se desviaba a la nada, evitando su mirada.

\- no- respondió al rato- esta vez fue solo un fantasma, nada más. Ella hizo una extraña mueca que él no alcanzó a ver, había algo que su niño no le estaba contando y eso le estrujaba el corazón. No había mucho que podía hacer, podría tratar de presionarlo, pero con ello se arriesgaba a que se lo tomara mal y dejara de hablarle cosa que ya había hecho por dos días en una ocasión anterior. Tal vez no era mucho tiempo para ella, pero para Callum sí que lo era y que estuviera dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo por tanto tiempo demostraba que estuvo muy enojado con ella. Entonces ahora solo podía tratar de manera pasiva y que con el tiempo él se abriera. Pasaron unos segundos en que no se dijeron nada, uno evitando la mirada de la otra.

\- ¿mamá? ¿tenemos libros en la cabaña?- preguntó con timidez. Arqueó la ceja con confusión. Leer libros no era algo que Callum disfrutara y solo leía cuando ambos practicaban su lectura cosa que él había dejado en claro que le aburría hasta el infinito por lo que él iniciara dicha tarea por iniciativa propia era muy sorprendente, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta los eventos recientes.

\- hm, claro que hay unos cuantos en mi pieza ¿quieres verlos?

\- sí- fue su respuesta inmediata con los ojos entusiasmados. Al ver su cambio radical de actitud solo pudo alegrarse, al menos parecía que él estaba tratando de mejorar como persona lo cual era más de lo que podía decir de algunos conocidos en su vida. Sonrió y lo llevó de la mano a su pieza. Al llegar le mostró el estante donde tenían unos treinta o tal vez cuarenta libros a disposición.

\- escucha Callum- dijo la voz de Aaravos a su oído- ahora mismo necesitamos todos los libros que puedan contener la historia de tu reino, de los demás reinos y Xadia así que pregunta a tu madre por esos. Él asintió con determinación cosa que se vio un poco raro para Sarai, pero decidió ignorarlo por lo irrelevante que era.

\- entonces ¿hay algo que te haya llamado la atención?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba un poco a su lado.

\- los libros de historia de todos los reinos de la pentarquía y de Xadia- respondió con firmeza. Su expresión cambió a una de asombro para luego transformarse rápidamente a una de confusión.

\- ¿por qué Callum? ahora que no estamos en la capital deberías aprovechar de disfrutar lo más que puedas de los juegos ¿por qué ahora te dieron ganas de estudiar?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad más que nada. Él no tenía una respuesta, pero su fantasma personal sí.

\- dile lo siguiente:

\- hm... porque... si voy a vivir dentro de la pentarquía y... la realeza entonces... tal vez sería bueno que aprendiese de la historia del continente ¿no? así estaría más... preparado... para las tareas de príncipe- dijo con seguridad incluso en los momentos en los que se detuvo a pensar. Ahora podría decir que esta mañana habría sido la más extraña y sorprendente que ha tenido en su vida. Su hijo de la noche a la mañana pareció madurar considerablemente lo que se evidenciaba en la forma en que le pedía los libros, su aparente misión de volverse más culto y el hecho de que era la primera vez que admitía de forma directa que ahora era parte de la realeza y que con ello tenía obligaciones que antes no tenía, hecho que siempre le sentó mal por lo que en cada ocasión que salía a la luz el tema él siempre prefería evitarlo. Por un momento estuvo perdida, sin la menor idea de cómo proseguir e incluso llegó a dudar de que siquiera estaba despierta porque la diferencia de su hijo de la noche anterior a su hijo de la mañana era radical. Desearía que alguien más estuviera presente para que le ayudara a lidiar con esta situación aunque sea de forma presencial, necesitaba algo, pero no lo tenía así que tuvo que arreglárselas como podía.

\- de acuerdo...- se dijo para sí misma- ¿entonces prefieres partir por la historia de Katolis? siempre digo que es bueno conocer tu hogar antes que tus vecinos, al menos así no estas en total desventaja- comentó con una mueca.

-hm... ¿me puedes pasar todos los libros ahora?- preguntó con timidez. Ella se volteó de inmediato con confusión y sorpresa muy evidentes en su rostro.

\- ¿todos? así cómo que te pase todos ahora ¿ese todos?- le preguntó con una extraña sonrisa.

\- sí, es que... como vamos a estar por al menos otras dos semanas más y... me podría aburrir de uno podría pasar a otro... y así seguir por mucho más sin aburrirme... aprender más- explicó mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Tenía lógica, sobre todo para el punto de vista para un niño. En su caso si se aburría de uno de los libros entonces simplemente lo guardaba y sacaba otro que le llamase la atención en vez de acaparar todos y tenerlos al alcance de la mano, pero a diferencia de Callum ella podía manejar con facilidad los libros debido a su altura. De todas maneras no había problemas con lo que estaba pidiendo, si él los trataba bien entonces estaba bien para ella.

\- ¿pero has estado aprendiendo a leer desde hace unos meses y todavía te cuesta leer por tu propia cuenta? ¿y qué harás con las palabras que no sabes?- le preguntó. Era bueno que él quisiera expandir sus horizontes y la alegraba, pero esto sería bastante contraproducente si es que no podía entender lo que trataba de leer y ella no iba a permitir que invirtiera su tiempo en algo como ello que solo terminaría frustrándolo, era lo último que necesitaba.

\- eh...- se quedó sin decir nada por un tiempo mientras que ella esperaba pacientemente- cuando tenga problemas... con... las palabras... te pido ayuda ¿está bien?- preguntó con timidez. Ella sonrió con orgullo, le alegraba enormemente que su hijo comenzara a pensar de esa manera. Prepararse para los inminentes problemas era una actitud que le serviría mucho cuando fuera más grande y tenga que lidiar con problemas de la corte y/o del ejército si es que decide seguirle los pasos, tal vez terminaría convirtiéndose en un gran artista como algunos hijos de nobles solían hacer. De todas maneras aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo su hijo.

\- de acuerdo- dijo finalmente- ¿quieres que te ayude con ellos?- le preguntó mientras sacaba los libros del estante y los iba apilando.

\- sí por favor- respondió ansioso. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Le pasó dos libros y tomó una de las dos torres de libros.

\- ¿y esto es?- preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

\- oh Harrow ayúdame con la otra torre de libros- pidió Sarai.

\- muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa y se encargó de ello. De camino a la pieza de Callum dónde iban a dejar Harrow volvió a mencionar su duda- entonces ¿por qué estamos llevando todos estos libros de historia a la pieza de Callum? ¿es un nuevo proyecto? ¿las murallas para una fortaleza? sería casi poético el simbolismo de proteger una ciudad con el conocimiento de nuestros antepasados- comentaba con unas ligeras carcajadas. Su objetivo era muy claro para su esposa, tratar de mantener la atmósfera ligera para que su pequeño se abriera más a él y lograra aceptarlo.

\- no mi tontito- le respondió con una ligera carcajada mientras esperaba a que su hijo abriera la puerta- Callum está interesado en estudiar la historia de la pentarquía y la de Xadia- dijo con orgullo evidente en su voz. Él se sorprendió.

\- vaya eso no me lo esperaba, un objetivo admirable Callum- le comentó- sabes que un hombre culto es una de las cualidades más respetadas, es realmente conmemorable lo que decidiste hacer- dijo con una sonrisa que el chico no vio. Una vez todos adentro dejaron los libros apilados en el suelo, eran quince en total.

\- bueno Callum recuerda preguntarme las palabras que no sepas y tratarlos con cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

\- siempre.

* * *

Una vez que estaban solos y los libros habían sido organizados se confrontó al problema más inmediato que había que resolver si quería enseñarle magia y llevar a cabo otros planes que tenía en mente.

\- entonces Callum creo que tenemos que resolver un problema que surgió de imprevisto- le dijo al niño que estaba sentado en el piso mientras lo miraba- ¿no puedes leer o tienes dificultades para leer? Él se encogió y evitó su mirada.

\- tengo problemas todavía- respondió con un grado de culpa, como si se le estuviese acusando de algo muy serio. Aaravos suspiró.

\- no te sientas mal mi pequeño estudiante- le dijo con suavidad- he tenido estudiantes mayores que no sabían leer e igual terminaron siendo grandes magos, con la habilidad para leer por supuesto- agregó con una ligera sonrisa. La expresión del chico se había aliviado bastante y ahora lo miraba con esperanza.

\- no te preocupes yo te ayudaré a que aprendas a leer una vez que yo haya terminado de leer estos libros y cuando yo no sepa una palabra tu podrías explicármela o anotarla para que tu mamá te la responda más tarde y tu a mí ¿te parece?- ofreció con una sonrisa, el niño asintió con entusiasmo- muy entonces ahora necesito tu ayuda, como puedes ver soy un fantasma y como tal mi poder sobre el plano físico es muy limitado así que necesito que pases las páginas por mí ¿podrías por favor?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras señalaba el libro titulado "Katolis: una historia del reino en retrospectiva". Él asintió con fervor y se puso de inmediato a completar la tarea. Abrió el libro y lo puso en primera página. Él inconscientemente se pudo a tratar de leer lo que salía, siendo una buena parte de las palabras desconocidas para él, en parte porque el lenguaje utilizado era mucho más complejo al que se había encontrado hasta el momento. Al segundo siguiente escuchó un "listo, siguiente" lo que lo tomó por sorpresa por completo.

\- ¿cómo?- preguntó desconcertado. El elfo notó lo que pasó y optó por explicarle.

\- yo soy un lector bastante veloz, yo ya terminé de leer lo que hay en esta página así que te pido ¿puedes pasar a la siguiente?- explicó con suavidad. Sus ojos se iluminaron en asombró y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Tal vez no ahora, pero pronto empezaría a aprender magia y si quería llegar a ello tenía que comenzar incluso antes de entonces a esforzarse.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando Callum se aburrió de la monotonía de su tarea, siempre alcanzaba a leer cerca dos o tres palabras cuando su maestro le pedía que cambiase de página. Ya le había dejado de sorprender la rapidez del fantasma, pero eso no quitaba que tampoco le interesara. Ahora no solo quería poder leer, sino que también quería poder a la velocidad con la que lo hacía su espíritu personal. Después de una hora y de haber terminado el primer libro de cerca de mil páginas se tomo su primer "descanso". Él en realidad decidió parar para darle tiempo al chico para que hiciera otras cosas, sabía que hacer una tarea como esa era para morirse del aburrimiento sobre todo para un niño que estaba en una edad que las cosas tenían que ser interactivas y llamativas para mantener su atención en ello.

\- Hey Callum ¿no tienes ninguna pregunta?- preguntó de repente. El chico, quien estaba jugando con una figura de caballero, se dio media vuelta para estar apuntando en su dirección, pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿sí?- dijo sin levantar la vista. Él suspiró, siendo realista sería muy difícil esperarse otro resultado.

\- Callum, necesito que me mires- dijo con un tono ligeramente más fuerte, logrando que esta vez dejara de jugar y lo mirase- ¿tienes alguna pregunta que quieras que te responda? El chico frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el piso, entre sus pequeñas piernas, dejándola fija por varios segundos hasta que meneó con fuerza la cabeza solo para que al instante siguiente sus ojos se iluminaran.

\- ¿cómo puedes leer tan rápido?- preguntó emocionado. Él sonrió ante dicha pregunta.

\- con mucha práctica además del efecto sumado de conseguir los diferentes arcanums- al ver como su rostro cambiaba a uno de confusión decidió anticiparse- a lo que voy es que gracias a los años de práctica logré mejorar de forma considerable mi habilidad y velocidad para leer, cosas que solo mejoraron después de aprender los arcanums porque cuando integras un arcanum este te cambia de forma irremediable tu cuerpo, por supuesto que es para bien porque si no fuera así yo desalentaría el hecho de aprenderlos- explicó con suficiente lentitud para que no se perdiera. Era muy fácil darse cuenta cuando un niño de esa estaba pensando en algo que no era fácil, él lo encontraba muy entretenido ver con claridad como los engranajes de su pequeña mente daban vueltas para comprender la información que acababa de recibir. Al poco rato asintió en señal de que ya había terminado de procesar la información. En ese momento esperó que le hiciera otra pregunta, una sobre los arcanums, pero solo el silencio siguió. Con un suspiró comenzó a hablar.

\- Callum tu sabías que la labor de un maestro no es solo responder las preguntas de sus estudiantes mientras les enseñas y muestras cosas, sino también asegurarse de que sus estudiantes se hagan las preguntas apropiadas- explicó- por ejemplo una que sería muy relevante en esta situación ¿cómo es que yo un fantasma de hace mil años puede hablar la misma lengua que hablas tú?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. La reacción que obtuvo no lo decepcionó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras pensaba en todas las respuestas posibles siendo que a la vez cambiaba en cada dos por tres de posición para pensar, como si así la respuesta llegaría más rápido.

\- ¿magia?- respondió al rato con su dudoso tono. Aaravos soltó unas cuantas ligeras carcajadas.

\- sí y no- le dijo- sí en el sentido de que gracias a la magia que pude anclar un pedazo de mi alma a este cubo y así perdurar en el tiempo lo suficiente como para llegar a este tiempo, también la respuesta sería no porque no he aplicado ninguna magia para comprenderte, entonces ¿por qué puedo comprenderte?- le volvió a preguntar, al ver que esta vez no iba a tener respuesta decidió dársela- la respuesta en realidad es simple, el lenguaje que se usaba hace mil años apenas ha cambiado- le dijo con una sonrisa. Esta vez la reacción que tuvo no fue para nada sorprendente, más bien fue decepcionante para su gusto, pero era entendible ¿Cómo iba un niño a comprender la significancia de que un idioma perdurara por mil años casi sin cambios substanciales? Faltaba harto tiempo para que entendiera todo lo que implicaba tamaño hecho, ahora solo podía trabajar con lo que tenía y lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a trabajar en la capacidad lógica del niño.

\- bueno, ahora, por favor, podrías anotar las siguientes palabras en tu cuaderno para que tu mamá las responda más tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Archivista

El sol se alzaba por el horizonte iluminando el continente con sus cálidos rayos de luz. En Xadia la mayoría iniciaba su día con las primeras luces del sol, algunos pocos iniciaban antes su día y otros salían en la noche. Cuando despertó analizó de forma instintiva su habitación por unos cuantos segundos hasta que unos cansados ronquidos a su lado lo trajeron de vuelta de su condicionamiento. Se giró a la izquierda para encontrarse con la bella espalda de su amado, se acercó a él para darle un beso en el hombro y acariciarlo un poco.

\- buenos días ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó con suavidad. Un par de murmullos, algunos incomprensibles, fueron su respuesta.

\- mgh... un rato más... un rato... Él se río ligeramente ante su comportamiento. No le sorprendía que estuviese así, anoche fue un poco frenético su trabajo y él sabía muy bien que el arte de trabajar el metal y la magia eran muy agotadoras.

\- no hay problema, voy a hacer el desayuno- le dijo con el mismo tono. Le dio otro beso en el hombro, se levantó de la cama y caminó a la cocina. De pasada pasó por la pieza del miembro más pequeño de su familia. Se extrañó un poco al notar que la puerta se encontraba abierta, anoche hizo más frío del que solía haber por lo que daba gracias al tener a su marido en la cama. Al asomarse su corazón dio un brinco, la cama estaba desordenada, habían un par de juguetes en el piso junto con un par de herramientas. No estaba, había desaparecido, sin perder la cabeza buscó pistas. Con bastante rapidez encontró un rastro que lo llevó hasta la entrada de su casa donde la puerta se encontraba entre abierta aumentando su creciente pánico, nadie en su hogar dejaba puertas o ventanas abiertas antes de irse a dormir. Salió corriendo hasta apoyarse en la baranda. Sus ojos se deslizaron por todos lados, de planta en planta, banca en banca, persona en persona hasta que se detuvo en una diminuta figura en mitad de un claro cerca de la base y por fin exhaló con alivio.

\- Rayla- dijo con fuerza- ¿qué estás haciendo allí abajo a estas horas?- preguntó mientras trataba de contener su creciente enojo.

\- ¡oh! hola tío Runnan, buenos días- gritó de vuelta con una enorme sonrisa, con rastros de cansancio en ella y en su voz. Él arqueó la ceja.

\- Rayla, te pregunté qué haces allí abajo a estas horas.

\- oh, eh estoy entrenando por supuesto, como me desperté más temprano con algunos de los pájaros quise venir para acá- gritó cada palabra con evidente entusiasmo. Exhaló con cansancio mientras su figura se derretía visiblemente sobre la baranda. La niña no tenía ni idea de lo preocupado que lo puso.

\- ¿y por qué no nos avisaste?

\- fui a avisarles pero como estaban durmiendo no quise despertarlos- dijo con un tono más suave a la vez que ella se encogía al haber sentido que tal vez estaba en problemas. Su respuesta lo sorprendió más de lo que pudo haber creído. Nunca creyó que alguien pudiese entrar en su pieza de noche, especialmente de noche, sin antes haberlo alertado. Se aguantó darle una reprimenda, era evidente que ella no quería molestarlo y por eso esta única vez decidió salir sin avisar, no tenía ninguna mala atención.

\- como sea no hay problema y será mejor que subas voy a hacer el desayuno si es que quieres que la comida esté fresca y caliente- dijo con un tono más suave, ahora no sería el momento para discutir sus acciones. Al ver que no estaba en problemas volvió a tener una sonrisa radiante en el rostro como a la vez su cuerpo entero se enderezó con vigor. Asintió enérgicamente y partió corriendo.

\- buenos días Runnan ¿problemas con la niña?- dijo una seductora voz femenina a su lado. Él supo de inmediato quien era, solo había una persona que le hablaba con ese tono en todo el Bosque Plateado, sin contar el hecho que también era su vecina.

\- buenos días Ekkrein ¿dormiste bien?- dijo con un tono más serio mientras su mirada se deslizaba hacia la mujer. Su figura se acercaba hacia él de una forma muy seductora y su sonrisa dejaba en claro que no tenía vergüenza en mostrar su interés por él de una forma tan abierta. Él la respetaba en gran medida respecto a su profesión, era una asesina eficiente con un corazón inamovible que con un solo pensamiento, si es que era necesario, podía congelarlo y así evitar la interrupción innecesaria, a veces fatal, que eran las emociones en su línea de trabajo. Sin embargo cuando se trababa de ella como persona fuera del trabajo la historia era vastamente diferente, en ese aspecto solo tenía respeto por su inmortal determinación porque más allá todo le disgustaba sobre ella. Él nunca fue una persona que se mostró interesado por otras personas lo que llevó a Ekkrein a creer que él simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer ideal e intentó sin cesar conseguir que él le correspondiera dicho interés. Lamentablemente para ella jamás se lo correspondería y menos aún cuando Ethari decidió tomar un salto de fe con Runnan que fue recibido con calidez. Él hubiese entendido si es que ella hubiera tratado por al menos un mes y desistir o que se enojase con él por cual motivo que la gente solía enojarse cuando no mostraban el mismo interés de vuelta, pero que siguiese intentando incluso después de diez años lo enfermaba. Siempre dejando comentarios fuera de lugar, insinuaciones muy atrevidas cuando estaba con su marido entre otras cosas, menos mal no había cruzado la línea y se ha mantenido de hacer cualquier comentario negativo sobre Ethari porque o sino ella probablemente terminaría al menos un mes en cama si es que otros de sus compañeros intervenían con suficiente rapidez. Tomó un gran respiro para asegurar control, cada vez que hablaba con ella tenía que estar bastante consciente de sus emociones para evitar cualquier posible desastre.

\- lo mejor que uno puede estar sin que estés tú a mi lado- respondió, miró hacia abajo y luego hacia sus ojos- no respondiste ¿problemas con la niña?

\- sí- respondió cortante. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- un consejo, la regla de oro que tienes que tener presente en todo momento con los niños es paciencia- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la baranda sin quitarle los ojos de encima. A su ojo izquierdo le dio un tic.

\- y dime ¿desde cuando tú sabes sobre niños?- preguntó con sarcasmo a pesar de que su tono seguía igual de monótono. Ella logró captarlo después de tantos años lidiando con él.

\- a diferencia de lo que crees mi mundo no gira eternamente alrededor de ti- respondió con una sonrisa y sin una pizca de enojo- según lo que he conversado con un par de amigos que son padres y lo que me han comentado algunos ancianos he aprendido que cuando un niño hace una mala acción independiente de la magnitud o si es consciente o no lo hace porque no conocen mejor, son demasiados ingenuos porque simplemente no saben y nuestro trabajo, en este caso el tuyo y de Etahri, enseñarle lo que se debe hacer y asegúrate de que ella entienda que no es ella quien es la mala por haber cometido cualquiera sea el acto, sino que son sus acciones las malas, de lo contrario vas a dañar severamente la imagen que ella tiene sobre sí misma y no quieres eso- se enderezó y le dirigió una sonrisa que habría hipnotizado a cualquiera- además asegúrate de amarla incondicionalmente y de esa manera tendrás a una pequeña niña sana que crecerá para ser una adulta sana si es que todo sale sin grandes imprevisto- explicó con un tono que iba entre seductor y seriedad. Las sorpresas parecían que no iban a terminar y esta parecía ser mucho mayor al hecho de que una niña de seis años se metió a su pieza sin que él se diera cuenta. Todo lo que había dicho le hacía sentido, aunque algunas cosas simplemente no eran en su caso.

\- hablas con sabiduría- admitió con su eterno tono monótono- pero te advierto desde ya que no la amo y menos de forma incondicional, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a unos amigos que estimo mucho mientras reciben el más grande de los honores- agregó. Ella soltó una ligera sonrisa.

\- lo que tú digas bonito- respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Dicho eso ella comenzó a caminar alejándose de él y por ende dejándolo en paz. Suspiró con fuerza, cada conversación con ella siempre drenaba sus fuerzas de maneras que ya no podía mantener la cuenta. A pesar de todo suponía que al menos recibió un buen consejo.

\- ¿qué vas a preparar hoy?- preguntó una aguda y alegre voz. Parece que la niña tenía más talento de lo que había previsto porque ella de nuevo había logrado sobrepasar su guardia, aunque tal vez estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que no la sintió llegar, siempre podía ser una posibilidad. Al mirar abajo vio una radiante sonrisa mientras su dueña parecía emitir alegría con cada movimiento que hacía. Le sonrió de vuelta, puede que no la amase y sea solamente la hija de unos amigos, pero eso no significaba que no podía disfrutar de su presencia de vez en cuando.

\- todavía no lo decido, podrías sugerirme algunas cosas mientras me encargo de ello- le sugirió mientras la invitaba a entrar con una seña.

\- ¿¡en serio!?- exclamó exaltada mientras aceptaba su invitación.

\- por supuesto, tú también vas a comer después de todo- le explicó.

* * *

\- ¿qué es esto lo que huelo? huevos revueltos de her´noks, lechuga y... berries tostados- dijo una alegre voz. Un agudo e igual de alegre "hm" fue la respuesta. Cuando Ethari se asomó por la puerta vio que el desayuno ya estaba listo, la mayoría al menos, mientras Rayla traía un par de cosas desde la cocina mientras Runnan le daba los toques finales a los huevos que todavía estaban en la sartén.

\- ¡hola Ethari!- exclamó la pequeña con entusiasmo. Él le sonrió de vuelta y evitó comentar que uno saludaba primero antes de cualquier cosa, pero no era como que le importase.

\- hola hermosa, una mañana como tú ¿no crees?- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Ella solo se río mientras se achicaba, se dio media vuelta y se apresuró en esconderse dentro de la cocina. Eso le dio inevitablemente una sonrisa, adoraba tenerla presente en la casa, creía que aportaba algo en la casa que ninguno de los dos podía dar, a pesar de que todavía no tenía palabras para ello. Sonrió, levantó la mirada en dirección de la cocina donde se encontró con su mirada posándose en él.

\- buenos días grandulon- lo saludó. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada, de esas raras que solo aparecían cuando él pensaba en algo muy irónico o alguien decía algo muy chistoso.

\- ¿te has visto en el espejo al menos? estoy seguro que ahí te darías quien sería el verdadero grandulon- le dijo desde la cocina mirandolo a través de la ventana hacia el comedor con una sonrisa mientras la torcía en un ángulo más travieso.

\- pero el tío Runnan es el más grande de los dos ¿por qué sería el tío Ethari el más grande?- cuestionó una aguda voz en confusión. Eso le sacó una ligera carcajada.

\- cierto, yo tampoco entiendo a Runnan, tal vez es un problema de ego- le respondió con un evidente fingido rostro de confusión- veo que ya pusieron excepto los platos, por qué mejor no vas a buscar el tuyo mientras Runnan termina con el suyo y el mío- le sugirió a lo que ella respondió asintiendo, una vez que ella salió del rango de su voz levantó su vista hacia Runnan para fijarle la mirada con intensidad- no insinúes esas cosas en su presencia. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente con una leve sonrisa a la vez que se guardaba el comentario "por algo lo insinúo en vez de decir que tienes el pene más grande de los dos", pero para que discutirle en algo tan mínimo a estas horas de la mañana. Una vez que estaban los tres en la mesa comenzaron a comer. Al poco rato empezaron a conversar.

\- entonces Ryla ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que me levantara? puedo notar que estas un poco sucia.

\- oh, estaba entrenando antes de que se levantaran- respondió casi saltando en el asiento de lo emocionada que estaba.

\- cosa que no le avisó a ninguno como lo ha hecho todo el tiempo y preferiría que así se mantenga- agregó Runnan sin quitarle atención a su comida.

\- pero estaban durmiendo... y no quería despertarlos- respondió en casi murmurando como a la vez su figura se achicaba de manera considerable. Se le apretó un poco el corazón.

\- vamos no te sientas mal- dijo casi de inmediato mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro- Runnan no está enojado contigo y yo tampoco, él simplemente estaba preocupado cuando vio que no estabas ¿no es así?- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada penetrante en su dirección. Él arqueó los ojos mientras suspiraba con un aire de derrota.

\- es verdad Rayla- admitió exasperado- ya te dije antes que no estabas en problemas, solamente estaba preocupado. Asintió con una sonrisa en dirección de la niña para apoyar a su marido en su respuesta. Ella se animó de manera visible y con ello volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

\- hey podríamos incluso solucionar el problema de que si estamos dormidos y quieres salir, pero no nos quieres despertar de una manera muy sencilla- dijo Ethari como si hubiese tenido una revelación- podrías colocar un cartel en tu puerta que digas que saliste- explicó un poco emocionado.

\- ¿¡en serio!?- exclamó emocionada la pequeña.

\- si, incluso podría encantarlo para que diga diferentes cosas como "durmiendo" o "no molestar" entre otras cosas- agregó. Ella asintió exaltada.

\- ¡sí!- reafirmó.

\- está decidido, entonces te haré un cartel esta tarde para que lo cuelgues en tu puerta y nadie se tenga que preocupar de forma innecesaria en el futuro. Runnan asintió a modo de aprobación por la idea. Los tres volvieron a concentrarse en sus platos que estaban a la mitad de comer.

\- ahora que lo pienso- dijo Ethari de forma repentina- mencionaste que no querías despertarnos- se dijo con un tono pensativo- lo que significa que entraste a la pieza ¿cierto?- le preguntó a lo que su respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza enérgicamente- entonces significa que el asesino de esta casa no se dio cuenta de tu presencia- dijo con fuerza, una amplia sonrisa mientras se tapaba la boca en gran "shock". Dicho asesino inclinó la cabeza mientras le hacia un gesto con todo su cuerpo de "¿¡en serio!?" a lo que recibió una "inocente" sonrisa de respuesta. La reacción de la niña fue tomar una enorme bocanada de aire en asombro al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba.

\- ¿¡en serio!?- le preguntó excitada.

\- en serio- confirmó a la vez que se acercaba hacia a ella- ¿y sabes qué?- dijo con un tono conspiratorio. Ella se acercó también hasta que estaban a un dedo de distancia. Runnan ya se podía imaginar lo que iban a decir de él por lo que suspiró con cansancio en adelanto a lo que venía.

\- ¿qué?- respondió con el mismo tono.

\- yo creo que el tío Runnan está celoso de que cierta niña de seis años pasó sus defensas sin que fuera notada- explicó mientras le rozaba la nariz con la suya, ella se río con fuerzas con un claro intento por contenerlas- ya- dijo enderezándose- será mejor que termines tu comida, te vayas a lavar después y te cambies a ropa más casual- dijo con un tono autoritario. Ella asintió y con renovado vigor atacó el plato de comida. Desde ese momento los tres pasaron comiendo en silencio hasta que Rayla fue la primera en terminar con su plato. Se excusó llevando su plato a la cocina para después partir hacia el baño, tal como le había dicho Ethari, dando pequeño saltos de alegría. Los adultos continuaron con su desayuno en silencio manteniéndolo después de haber terminado e incluso mientras levantaban la mesa y lavaban los platos junto con los utensilios. Cuando terminaron de lavar todo Rayla se asomó por la puerta, ya lavada y con ropa más civil, les avisó que iba a jugar con unos amigos antes de marcharse. El silencio se rompió cuando ella desapareció de la casa.

\- no deberías protegerla en todo momento cada vez que hace algo que no debería- dijo Runnan- ella va a tener que aprender a lidiar con sus problemas por su cuenta si es que va a ser una asesina- le explicó. Le sonrió de vuelta, se acercó hacia la ventana para mirar como la luz del sol se posaba sobre el Bosque Plateado, una bella vista a esas horas de la mañana.

\- eso lo tengo muy claro- respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- la cosa es que hay momentos y momentos, cosas en las que se equivoque mal ahí adiós con las sonrisas y los chistes, pero si no hay ofensa mayor entonces voy a seguir con las sonrisas y los chistes- explicó con una sonrisa. Runnan suspiró, discutir con él siempre le ha dolido y jamás podrá sentirse mejor respecto a eso, esta vez era necesario como todas las veces anteriores.

\- ¿y cuándo será eso? ¿cuándo será la ofensa lo suficientemente grande que dejarás el acto de padre amable?- cuestionó mientras se acercaba hacia él. Notó de inmediato que sus palabras tuvieron más efecto de lo que esperaba porque inclinó su cabeza de forma abrupta e hizo un giro a medias como si quisiera corregirlo en algo que dijo, de todas maneras no dejó de mirar por la ventana.

\- me pondré con un tono de enojo cuando ella haga lo que merezca esa reacción de mí- respondió con firmeza- cuando ella ponga su vida en peligro o la de otros, también cuando ella se haga daño o a otra persona, ahí se acabarán las sonrisas si es que tanto deseas saber en qué momento dejaré de ser amable- explicó- y no aparte, pero algo que tienes que saber desde ya es que no estoy "actuando" como un padre amable- dijo con un tono más grave mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo directo a los ojos- hago todo lo posible para ser lo más parecido a un padre amable en que ella pueda confiar, sentirse apoyada y amada. La respuesta lo impactó como un rayo, sintió su pecho estrecharse al escuchar su seriedad, sentirla en todo su ser, y saber que todo lo que dijo lo iba a defender férreamente.

\- ¿por qué?- preguntó desconcertado con un tono tan ajeno a él que los dos se sorprendieron. La sorpresa fue breve y recuperaron la compostura casi al instante.

\- muy simple en realidad- comentó con suavidad a la vez de que una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- porque es una niña, una niña que ya no está con sus padres, padres que a lo más verá una vez al año de los cuales la única interacción a través de la mayoría del tiempo será a través de cartas, si es que, una niña que le han dicho que debería sentirse orgullosa por la decisión de sus padres que fue básicamente abandonarla con unos extraños- explicó con un tono más triste, tono que Runnan siempre odiaba con todo su ser escuchar de él- los niños solo quieren sentirse amados por sus padres ¿cómo crees que se sintió cuando le dijeron que ya no los vería más? ¿recuerdas que lloró las dos primeras semanas enteras? ella estaba sufriendo de dolor y cuando se dio cuenta de que nosotros cuidaríamos de ella ¿qué fue lo primero que hizo?- hizo la pregunta al aire.

\- nos hizo esos collares con piedras jade de río- respondió.

\- correcto, ella quería saber que nosotros la queríamos y por eso hizo la típica cosa que hacen los niños a los padres que es regalarse cosas hechas por ellos- tomó una pausa- Runnan, mi amor, se te olvida que Rayla es una niña y en vez de eso la ves como una asesina, una asesina en entrenamiento con habilidades muy rústicas y con talento, pero una asesina lo que no puede ser más equivocado porque hoy, a fin de cuentas, ella es solo una niña como el resto de los niños que ves corriendo afuera en las plazas y calles- explicó. Caminó hacia él hasta que estuvo a su lado, tomó sus manos y le sonrió.

\- además tienes que saber que hago esto no solo porque ella lo necesita, sino también por mí- recibió la pregunta implícita y la respondió antes de que la dijera- nunca te dije, pero yo siempre he querido tener una familia, tener hijos y cuidar de ellos- se detuvo para reírse brevemente- esos eran mis inocentes sueños cuando era un niño, a esa edad uno no sabe que no se puede tener hijos entre hombres, ahora de adulto la solución sería que nos presten un vientre o adoptar, ambas opciones bastante imposibles hoy en día- tomó un respiró- así que tomaré esta oportunidad y daré lo mejor de mi mientras dure ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo?- preguntó con su frente apoyada en la de él. Un beso fue la primera respuesta que se extendió por unos diez segundos.

\- por supuesto que sí, te apoyaré en todo lo que me pidas- respondió con un tono más suave del usual.

\- no pido que hagas lo mismo por ella que yo hago, solo te pido que me comprendas. Un "hm" que sonaba positivo fue respuesta. Una sonrisa más traviesa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Ethari.

\- tema aparte yo ya sé cómo cierta niña se metió en la pieza sin que te dieras cuenta- comentó con un tono más alegre.

\- ¿cómo? ¿por qué es una genio?- preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de anticipación.

\- por la luna, eres tan buen asesino que ya has dejado de ver las cosas obvias generales y solo buscas cosas específicas sospechosas- comentó entre ligeras carcajadas- tal vez sea una genio en el arte del sigilo, pero la respuesta es mucho más simple- tomó una pausa- ya te has acostumbrado a su presencia- dijo finalmente entre risas. Runnan también se unió a las risas una vez que procesó la respuesta, la realización de dicho hecho fue una sorpresa más grande de lo que hubiese esperado. Tal vez debería trabajar sobre ello en el futuro. Más tarde Runnan se daría cuenta que por alguna razón la gente que más se involucraba en su vida, uno que si quería que lo hiciera y otra que prefería que pusiera una gran distancia, sabían harto sobre niños. Tal vez más adelante les pediría consejos.

* * *

La plaza Brillo de la Luna era muy popular entre la joventud, habían muchos juegos disponibles para que los niños llegaran y se entretuvieran según su imaginación se los permitiese mientras que, por otro lado, a los adolescentes entre la tarde y las tempranas horas de la noche era su tiempo favorito para ir por la privacidad que existía, si es que uno sabía donde encontrarla. A estas horas de la mañana la población que primaba eran los pequeños niños entre cuatro a diez años. Todos ellos se encontraban jugando, las agudas y alegres carcajadas que florecían de los pequeños eran tantas que lograban saturar el aire lo suficiente como para que los pocos adultos que estaban cerca, algunos padres y otros guardias, se taparan los oídos para proteger sus pobres tímpanos. Una pequeña y ágil figura que venía recién llegando se unió a un pequeño grupo entre la enorme masa.

\- ¡hola!- saludó con entusiasmo a la vez que agitaba ambas manos. La respuesta del grupo fue instantánea.

\- ¡hola Rayla!- respondieron seis niños con igual de entusiasmo.

\- hola Rayla- respondió una chica sin mucho entusiasmo, lo único que se podía rescatar era una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿por qué llegas tarde Rayla? ¿te pasó algo?- preguntó con evidente preocupación un chico quien era más alto que todos, incluyendo Rayla.

\- estoy bien Athestar- respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en su hombro- simplemente me desperté a entrenar lo que demoró un poco la rutina en la casa, pero todo está bien- explicó. El chico que preguntó se relajó de manera visible.

\- por supuesto que Rayla llegaría tarde a cualquier lugar si pudiera tener la oportunidad de entrenar- comentó una chica, de pelo corto y ruliento, con un tono medio amargado.

\- Alli, tu solo estás celosa de que ella va a ser una asesina y tú no- comentó otra niña que era la más pequeña de los ocho.

\- Kirie tiene razón Alli, solo estás celosa- la apoyó Athestar.

\- pero es tan injusto que ella pueda- se quejó hacia el chico con clara frustración- mis padres no tienen idea de lo que quiero, se rehúsan a escucharme cada vez que les digo que quiero ser una asesina- explicó con una voz que flaqueó en más de un momento. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

\- tal vez ya no tienen nada más que escuchar- dijo la chica que había saludado a Rayla de manera desganada.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó Alli genuinamente confundida por las palabras de la otra niña.

\- si ya se lo has mencionado varias veces entonces es seguro que ya han escuchado todo lo que tienes que decir- explicó- además, son tus padres ellos son los que mejor te conocen y estoy segura que piensan que el camino de los asesinos no les es tuyo, tal vez piensan que tus talentos están en otras áreas quién sabe- cuestionó hacia el aire mientras alzaba sus hombros- tal vez si les preguntas por la razón de que no te dejen los entiendas y tal vez te dejen entrenar como a otros- agregó, terminando por señalar a Rayla. Alli se quedó mirando en confusión por varios a la chica por dos motivos siendo el primero que jamás se esperaría un sermón como ese de ella, o de nadie, pero de ella era más impactante escucharlo y, segundo, lo que dijo tenía bastante sentido que no podía simplemente negar lo que había escuchado a pesar de que quería hacerlo porque ella lo dijo. Rayla notó como todo el resto de los chicos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio frente a lo que dijo Aria y eso le hacía sentirse un poco culpable retorciéndole el estómago en el acto.

* * *

Aria había llegado a vivir en el bosque junto a su madre hace cerca de tres meses. Su madre estuvo viviendo por varios años fuera del bosque por lo que no tenía muchos amigos en la zona, lo más cercano que tenía eran un par de familiares por el lado de su marido que no la acogían para nada todavía lo que los llevó a distanciarse de ella siendo que, a la vez, la mayoría de los elfos de la zona siguieron el ejemplo al apartarse de ellas. Los niños eran bastante observadores entonces cuando notaron a los adolescentes y adultos, sobre todo los adultos, comenzaron a evitarlas también sin si quiera tener la más mínima idea de por qué algo como eso podría darse a pesar de que varios de ellos durante la primera semana querían conocer a la nueva chica que tenía un color de pelo diferente de todos. Rayla todavía recordaba el día en cuando llegó a la plaza para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa que le sentó bastante mal. Allí entremedio de todo el caos infantil, de los niños jugando entre risas con una vibra que, por lo general, era bastante alegre, se encontraba ella parada sola mirando al resto. Para ella era evidente que la nueva chica tenía muchas ganas de unirse al resto a pesar de que tenía en su rostro en estoica expresión que buscaba mostrar compostura de alguna medida. Cuando se acercó a la chica notó como habían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y que sus ojos todavía brillaban por dichas lágrimas. La niña endureció su rostro ante la llegada de ella.

\- ¿también vienes a reírte de mí? ¿de mi pelo?- preguntó con fuerza, casi con un tono acusatorio, a la vez de que trató de esconder por completo el hecho de que su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse dos veces. Rayla meneó la cabeza con rapidez como si fuera la cosa más tabú que podría cruzarle por la cabeza ¿Por qué diablos se burlaría de ella por su pelo? ¿Porque era negro? La idea era bastante ridícula en su cabeza porque el pelo era simplemente pelo sin importar el color ¿En qué afectaba que fuera negro y no blanco como el resto de todos los elfos de la luna? Algunos de sus padres debía ser un elfo sangre de tierra y eso debía debía ser. Runnan le había explicado una vez cuando vio en el bosque una fénix con un bello plumaje negro con dorado que dos padres de diferentes razas podían tener un hijo que compartiera las características de ambos explicando el exótico color de dicho fénix.

\- ¿por qué lo haría?- preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza en completa confusión. Al ver la reacción de la niña que la miraba como si estuviese hablando cosas de locos la hizo sentirse mal dejándola efectivamente sin palabras para responder.

\- no sé...- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que tomara un respiro involuntario que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Rayla tomó ambas manos y le sonrió lo que tomó por completa sorpresa a la otra niña.

\- solo quería invitarte a jugar con mis amigos- dijo con una sonrisa- ven vamos- dijo con rapidez para no dejarle tiempo para rechazarla y empezó a tirar de ella forzándola a seguirla. La nueva chica estaba en shock. No podía comprender por qué alguien se acercaría y la invitaría a jugar con el resto de sus amigos cuando claramente antes ninguno de los chicos quería tener nada que ver.

\- hey ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Aria- respondió mientras trataba de contener un remolino de emociones en su interior ¿Cómo sabía que no iba a pasar lo mismo que pasó con el resto? ¿Cómo ella sabía que no iba a abandonarla como el resto lo había hecho?

\- mi nombre es Rayla, gusto en conocerte- comentó con una sonrisa. Cualquier duda que existía en su interior se esfumó en el aire. Esa chica Rayla quería realmente jugar con ella sin tener idea por qué, pero quería de todas maneras y era lo único que necesitaba. Así que sonrió y se dejó llevar por dicha niña.

* * *

Rayla sonrió ante esa memoria y luego se sintió mal. El resto de sus amigos todavía tenían problemas para aceptarla a pesar de que llevaban varios meses juntos y eso afecto a Aria. Recordaba como en el primer día estaba muy emocionada de jugar con ella y sus amigos, pero ese entusiasmo murió casi al instante cuando el resto le permitió jugar con ellos por la sola razón de que Rayla quería. Ni trataban de esconder que no les agradaba y que apenas la toleraban lo que terminó por transformarla en la estoica chica que mantenía su distancia sin importar qué, que evitaba mostrar cualquier emoción y solo de repente comentaba cosas para decir información útil. Decidió adelantarse e intervenir antes de cualquiera pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¡wuaoh! quien lo hubiera pensado- dijo entusiasmada mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre su hombro y la traía hacia ella- es un muy bue consejo ¿no lo crees Alli?- dicha niña asintió con confusión- perfecto ¿les tinca jugar a las escondidas como el otro día?- preguntó con entusiasmo, su objetivo era distraerlos a todos de cualquier pensamiento negativo que tengan hacia Aria.

\- es una buena idea- comentó Jurath el chico más gordo de los ocho.

\- pero ya jugamos eso la otra vez- agregó Y´Reliath a su lado quien era la chica más alta y flaca de los ocho.

\- si ya no sería muy entretenido a menos que le agreguemos algo- dijo Kirie.

\- uh ya sé- comentó el niño más silencioso de todos mientras se arreglaba sus lentes, Elereith- podemos ir a jugar cerca de las ruinas- agregó con una ligera y traviesa sonrisa. Todos los niños tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, casi en shock, a excepción de Aria quien simplemente arqueó la ceja.

\- pero está prohibido ir a las ruinas- dijo Alli en voz baja a la vez que su figura entera se hacía más chica.

\- entrar a explorar a las ruinas está prohibido, pero lo que está al rededor no lo es- refutó el chico. Ahí todos, excepto Aria, se dieron cuenta a lo que apuntaba el más callado del grupo y cuando lo hicieron unas sonrisas traviesas surgieron en sus rostros también.

\- ¡entonces está decidido!- exclamó Rayla- a las ruinas iremos. Todos asintieron y partieron corriendo con "rapidez". Aria no comentó, pero si partió detrás de Rayla sin alejarse de su lado más de un metro.

Se acercaron a los bordes del Bosque Plateado cerca de la entrada del este donde se encontraban dichas ruinas. Eran impresionantes, árboles gigantes erectos entre las murallas y edificios de piedra erosionados por el tiempo, un par de árboles estaban secos mientras que otros se encontraban quemados, un par de edificios llegaban a cubrir la mitad de la altura que los árboles más grandes cubrían lo que era alucinante tomando en cuenta que los árboles medían sin problemas cien metros o más. Estaban boquiabierta, no solo las ruinas eran impresionantes, sino también notaron que parecían estar cubiertas por una barrera invisible que mantenía la calma adentro hecho que se grababa en sus mentes con más fuerza al notar la ausencia de animales y maleza en los desconocidos vestigios del pasado. Todos, excepto uno, estaban un excitados por jugar a las escondidas en un lugar como este, había cierto aire de misterio que parecía atraerlos. Se acercaron hasta lo que consideraron el límite, que era un poco al interior de las ruinas casi en el borde de estas, y formaron un círculo.

\- de acuerdo ya estamos aquí así que queda por decidir quienes serán los dos primeros en partir- dijo Rayla con un tono autoritario. Los demás asintieron.

\- yo quiero ir- se ofreció Jurath levantando la mano con entusiasmo. Y´Reliath suspiró con exasperación.

\- está bien yo también iré- dijo con molestia.

\- de acuerdo- dijo con fuerza Athestar- cierren los ojos y cuenten un minuto a las una... dos... ¡tres!- gritó con fuerza. Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, siendo la mitad adentrándose al bosque que rodeaba las ruinas y la otra mitad repartiéndose en los límites de esta. Rayla estaba corriendo y saltando entre las murallas y edificios que parecían lo suficientemente estables como para soportar su peso. No se adentró más allá del límite, no sentía que la necesidad de hacerlo porque creía que podía esconderse igual de bien donde sea por lo que en el momento en que encontró uno de los árboles, que era más un tronco hueco que árbol, que estaba quemado este acumulando unos diez metros de altura llegando a ser uno de los más chicos en las cercanías. Se adentró en este y caminó por las escaleras de piedras, negras como el resto del tronco. Más de algún escalón estaba suelto que cedieron ante su peso estando a punto de caerse y darse un buen porrazo en más de una ocasión. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, las cuales estaban incompletas, se sentó con la espalda contra la madera y una pierna colgando. Ella sabía que no la encontrarían si es que no daba alguna pista de que estaba efectivamente allí por lo que empezó a tararear alegremente una melodía que era lenta y suave, como los cantos de algunas de las aves de los bosques. Cerró los ojos y se quedó así, disfrutando del silencio que la rodeaba acompañado de su melodía que la adornaba a la perfección. Los minutos avanzaban sin que ocurriera ningún evento en las cercanías de su área, aunque si pudo oír como en la distancia habían un par de risas chillonas y sorpresivas acompañadas de unos cuantos gritos de frustración no serios. Eso la excitaba a ella, su corazón se aceleraba y lo único que quería era que la descubrieran simplemente para hacerlos morder el polvo. Diez minutos habían pasado desde que partieron y los gritos alegres de sus amigos habían cesado advirtiéndole que de nuevo se encontraban a la caza siendo lo más probable que fueran por ella. Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción por haber durado tanto siguió tarareando esperando que la lograran encontrar. El ruido de una rama rompiéndose seguido de un par de insultos frustrados al aire le avisaron que la habían detectado.

\- ¡allí está!- gritó con entusiasmo una voz masculina muy familiar.

\- vaya Rayla, una tonta elección donde esconderte- dijo otra voz femenina. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

\- al fin- gritó con un tono de exasperación bastante exagerado- y yo creía que iba a estar todo el día aquí hasta que fuera la hora para entrenar- comentó mientras se paraba.

\- cubre la entrada Athestar mientras yo voy tras ella- dijo Alli con un tono autoritario mientras comenzaba a subir corriendo por las escaleras. El chico asintió mientras se preparaba para cualquier truco que Rayla pudiera hacer a la vez de que gritaba.

\- ¡hey! ¡encontramos a Rayla! Su mirada se desvió a Rayla quien simplemente los miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción como si supiera que incluso en esa situación ella iba a escapar por debajo de sus narices. La chica rulienta, sin quitarle la vista a la otra niña, subió lo más rápido que pudo tomándole cerca de medio minuto en llegar al final de las escaleras.

\- no tienes escapatoria- dijo entre bocanadas de aire- es el fin del camino- agregó con una sonrisa que era parte por el juego de palabras. Recibir carcajadas de vuelta fue una respuesta inesperada.

\- ¿estás segura? porque todavía no me has pillado así que todavía sigo siendo fugitiva- explicó con evidente satisfacción. La chica frunció el ceño con enojo y se abalanzó sobre Rayla. La última no se quedó quieta esperando a que la pillaran por lo que se subió de un salto a la baranda, que amenazó con ceder estrujando el corazón de los tres, a pesar de ello su mente seguía concentrada y continuó con su maniobra al saltar hacia la muralla de madera agarrándose por donde terminaba el tronco, sin perder el vuelo se impulsó sobre el límite y se sentó.

\- hasta la próxima- dijo con una gran sonrisa y procedió a tirarse. Alli estaba congelada en el lugar todavía procesando que su contrincante acababa de saltar de la cima del árbol hacia el suelo, suelo que estaba a diez metros de altura. Cuando la figura de Rayla desapareció Athestar reaccionó al instante corriendo hacia el lugar en que ella caería, el juego ya no estaba en su mente, con el corazón apretado y al borde de un ataque de pánico lo único que le importaba era ver cómo estaba ella. No importaba que tanto talento ella tuviera porque, para él, si uno saltaba de diez metros de altura a su edad el resultado esperado era o romperse varios huesos junto a varios músculos desgarrados o la muerte, ese último pensamiento le estrujó el corazón. Por otro lado Rayla al saltar se apegó al tronco que se iba agrandando a medida que se acercaba hacia la base por lo que frenaba un poco su caída y cuando estaba a dos metros del suelo recién allí se impulso del árbol hacia el suelo sin antes cortarse la palma de la mano izquierda junto a una parte de la muñeca causándole bastante dolor por lo que liberó un inesperado chillido de dolor. El grito lo hizo sudar como nunca y el ruido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo le heló la sangre. Al asomarse por el borde vio a Rayla parada mirándose su mano izquierda la cual estaba sangrando.

\- ¡Rayla!- gritó angustiado mientras corría. El grito de su amigo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad dándose cuenta de que si perdía un segundo más podría perder, estaba probablemente siendo rodeada por el resto por lo que solo quedaba una opción para huir. Sin pensarlo más partió corriendo hacia el interior de las ruinas a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Rayla!- volvió a gritar Athestar con angustia siendo esta vez otra la razón de la causa de su angustia. Él notó como ella estaba cojeando un poco y se adentraba a las ruinas que debían estar prohibidas por alguna razón que debía ser importante entonces nada aseguraba que ella podría salir sin sufrir más daño.

\- ¡Rayla detente!- gritó al borde de la desesperación. Ella volteó su cabeza y le sacó la lengua de una manera juguetona.

\- alcánzame si lo quieres- respondió entre alegres carcajadas sin detenerse en su carrera. El chico se extrañó ante la respuesta quedándose congelado en el lugar, a los pocos segundos sentía que su corazón estaba siendo destrozado por dos ideas conflictivas que eran ir tras ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien o evitar entrar a las ruinas porque podía meterlo en muchos problemas con los adultos algo que sus padres siempre hacían hincapié en su hogar, siempre sigue las reglas. Al final se quedó parado allí sin decidir nada, aunque quedarse parado podía tomarse como que prefería seguir las reglas.

* * *

Ella continuó adentrándose tomando varios giros en más de una ocasión, subir a los techos de algún edificio para saltar a los edificios vecinos. Después de correr por más de cinco minutos continuos estaba agotada, las piernas le temblaban, su mano le ardía y su tobillo derecho también le ardía, más de lo normal. Se detuvo al interior de lo que parecía haber sido una sala de clases. Se echó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, apreciaba el pequeño descanso. Un repentino ardor en su mano izquierda le recordó que tenía una herida que tratar. Gritaba en su mente por lo tonta que fue al no revisar todo su entorno o sino se habría dado cuenta de la rama rota que salía del árbol. Suspiró con cansancio, al menos la herida se veía superficial. No creía que fuese necesario vendarla porque ya parecía que estaba parando de sangrar por lo que al final solo tendría que ser consciente de cuidar no tocar nada con su mano. Terminado con su mano se enfocó en el tobillo, le ardía más de lo que debería dolerle después de una carrera como la que acababa de hacer. Trato de moverlo y cuando lo hizo sintió el dolor dispararse junto a una sensación de debilidad, suspiró con frustración. Sabía que se había dañado el tobillo y tomando en cuenta donde estaba no creía que iba a poder mejorarse pronto. Tenía unas amarras cerca de la altura del codo para que su polera manga larga no le molestara con ciertos movimientos, se sacó el del brazo izquierdo y lo usó para apretarse lo más que pudiera su bota logrando de esa manera inmovilizar lo más que pudiera su pie. Se aguantó el dolor del tobillo y su mano izquierda durante el proceso, cuando terminó suspiró de alivio. Se quedó un par de minutos mirando al vacío preguntándose qué debía hacer. Lo más seguro sería volver para ir con un curandero y que le tratara sus heridas, la herida del tobillo sería fatal para su entrenamiento de asesino. En su aburrimiento y frustración su mirada se deslizó por la supuesta sala de clases en la que estaba. Al poco rato notó que las paredes y el techo estaban grabadas, tenían frases, símbolos y en más de una ocasión figuras interactuando entre sí. Eso la llevó a pensar, después de unos momentos una pregunta surgió en su cabeza ¿Por qué este lugar estaba en ruinas? ¿Por qué un salón de clases estaría en este estado? Ella se paró con cuidado con un renovado vigor impulsado por la curiosidad. Comenzó a explorar las ruinas fijándose en cada pedazo de piedra o mármol que estuviera en su visión, se adentraba en edificios y los inspeccionaba tanto por dentro como por fuera. Más de alguna vez vio imágenes que se referían a todas las fuentes primordiales. Todo lo encontraba interesante, pero a la vez nada que estuviera fuera de lo ordinario, las cosas permanecieron de dicha manera hasta que vio algo que le heló la sangre llevándola a apretar los puños haciendo que gimiera de dolor gracias a cierta herido, pero eso era algo menor comparado con lo que estaba viendo. En lo que quedaba de un monumento vio como un elfo de las estrellas parecía estar enseñándoles a un elfo de cada raza incluyendo a un humano ¿Por qué un elfo buscaría enseñarle lo que sea a un humano? Se sentía horrorizada por el simple hecho de pensar que en el mismo lugar que estaba también lo habitaron humanos siendo lo peor que los elfos los dejaran. Continuó buscando por si encontraba más señales de humanos, su mente amenazó con entrar en pánico. Habían muchas más piedras, murallas y esculturas que mostraban a los humanos conviviendo en armonía con los elfos cosa que era inimaginable para su pequeña mente. Todo lo que había escuchado de ellos era que eran criaturas despiadadas que no tenían remordimiento por quien tuvieran que aplastar para seguir adelante, salvajes primitivos era el término que más solía escuchar de ellos. Su mente estaba corriendo a mil por hora, su respiración era rápida y entrecortada y lo peor es que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando vio un monumento que parecía adorar a las seis fuentes primordiales y al medio de todos los símbolos estaba esculpido orgullosamente el símbolo de la magia oscura. No pudo soportarlo más y partió huyendo en la primera dirección que sus pequeñas piernas la llevaron, ignorando por completo el dolor que surgía con cada paso que daba con la pierna derecha. Sin darse cuenta se adentró en un hueco árbol que debía tener unos 25 metros de altura. Se apoyó con ambas contra la pared, de nuevo sin importarle el dolor, de hecho parecía que lo prefería, mientras buscaba recuperar el aliento. Sin darse cuenta el árbol comenzó a brillar con unos resplandecientes y agradables símbolos blancos por toda la superficie interior. Al poco rato ella notó que el lugar se estaba iluminando cosa que no podía ocurrir por el ángulo del sol. Cuando levantó la vista su corazón se elevó hasta su garganta mientras que ella en ese instante perdió por completo la habilidad para emitir cualquier tipo de sonido. El suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza disparando su creciente pánico lo que terminó por dejarla congelada en su lugar. Después de un minuto desde que los temblores dejaron de ocurrir ella logró acumular el suficiente valor para mirar hacia su alrededor. Notó que a un par de metros en el suelo un pasaje secreto se había revelado. Ella quiso huir cosa que comenzó a hacer, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una etérea voz llamándola.

\- acércate mi niña- dijo la voz con un agradable tono, más que cualquiera que hubiese escuchado. La voz sonaba potente, autoritaria y a la vez acogedora y comprensiva, todo lo que uno podía querer sentir de la voz de alguien.

\- ¿yo?- preguntó al aire con un hilo de voz.

\- si pequeña- afirmó- no tengas miedo de la verdad, sé que tienes preguntas, muchas sobre los orígenes de este lugar y yo con gusto responderé tus preguntas con lo mejor de mis habilidades. Ella quería largarse, pero ahora sentía el enorme deseo de saber de por qué existía un lugar así tan cerca de su hogar, un lugar que por lo que vio permitía a los humanos quedarse y hacer magia oscura. Al final ese anhelo casi innatural ganó la guerra interior partiendo en dirección del pasaje.

\- excelente elección- comentó la voz a medida que ella se adentraba- no te preocupes por lo que suceda, aquí abajo estas a salvo- agregó en el momento en que la entrada comenzó a desaparecer. Efectivamente logró evitar que ella entrara en pánico, pero no que gimiera de miedo a medida que se adentrara por las escaleras iluminadas con nada más que la luz de los símbolos que estaban en la pared que parecían activarse cuando ella se acercaba cierta cantidad de distancia y se apagaban cuando se alejaba lo suficiente. Continuó caminando por lo que se sintieron como décadas para ellas cuando en realidad solo bajó por unos cinco minutos. Al final de las escaleras salió por una puerta hacia un enorme y vasto salón que superaba con creces su imaginación. Tenía una enorme cantidad de pilares repartidos por el lugar, candelabros apagados, polvo por todo el suelo, un par de libros y pergaminos repartidos por todo el lugar, artefactos que desconocía y lo más impresionante de todo era el cristal que surgía del suelo en el centro del salón y se elevaba hasta unos quince metros de altura. Ella no podía ver ninguna luz prendida en el lugar, pero por alguna razón podía ver a la perfección.

\- acércate al cristal- dijo la voz a su oído. Un escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo, tragó saliva, acumuló su valor y siguió la instrucción. Cuando estuvo a dos metros de dicho cristal ella se dio cuenta de lo diminuta que era en comparación, cristal que era magnífico y solo se podía imaginar lo que hacia. Sin previo aviso el cristal se ilumino con una luz tenue revelando una figura que utilizaba unas dimensiones cercanas a la del cristal.

\- buenos días chica, gusto en conocerte- dijo el elfo con una expresión de total seriedad. Ella se asustó ante la repentina revelación de otro elfo, luego en el piso se dio cuenta de algo mucho más impresionante, el elfo era uno de las estrellas, la raza más rara en toda su especie que además se creían extintos. Estaba sin palabras, su mente en blanco.

\- ¿quién eres?- fue todo lo que pudo decir. La figura mantuvo su estoica expresión.

\- soy un artefacto creado con un pedazo del alma de mi creador, yo soy el Archivista, me encargo de documentar todo lo que pueda sobre el pasado y el constante devenir del presente para que futuras generaciones que sean dignas puedan evitar repetir los trágicos errores que nuestros antepasados han cometido- explicó con seriedad. Su infantil mente tenía varias dificultades para comprender el significado de su explicación ¿Creado del pedazo de un alma? Nunca en su vida, lo cual en realidad es bien poco, había escuchado sobre alguien haciendo magia que interviniera en el alma. Le daba escalofríos que alguien pudiese utilizar la magia para intervenir la mismísima esencia de uno ¿Que su propósito es grabar todos los eventos de la historia para que la gente digna pudiese evitarlos? Le sonaba muy loca la idea, aunque eso no quitara que a la vez le sonaba muy útil en su mente. La cantidad de cosas desastrosas que uno podría evitar porque alguien desafortunado ya lo hizo antes era algo de lo que se podría beneficiar todos ¿Pero por qué él estaba aislado y su ubicación se consideraba como fuera de límites? ¿Acaso no querían que él fuese encontrado? Las ruinas de arriba daban la idea de que a los adultos no les gustaba que nadie supiera de él ¿Pero por qué no simplemente destruir el aparato si es que no querían que fuese encontrado? Su mente daba vueltas con todas las dudas que surgieron con ese puñado de información.

\- es muy evidente que tienes dudas pequeña- interrumpió el elfo con su tren de pensamientos- como una sugerencia te aconsejaría que uses el beneficio que es que te puedo responder cualquier pregunta que tengas- dijo con un tono impasible. Ella volvió a concentrarse en él mientras a la vez quería golpearse por lo tonta que era haber ignorado la principal función que tenía el artefacto.

\- hm...- murmuró insegura mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no sabía cuál quería que le respondieran primero o si su pregunta iba a ser muy estúpida o obvia para al artefacto que podría negarle la satisfacción de una respuesta.

\- y...- presionó el elfo. Con ese empuje la llevó a que sus nervios se la comieran y preguntase lo primero que se vino a la mente.

\- ¡¿por qué hay imágenes de humanos talladas en las paredes de afuera?!- exclamó con rapidez. La figura la miró en silencio por varios segundos. Cada segundo que pasaba era totalmente angustiante para ella, si tuviera expresiones al menos tendría una idea de lo que pasa por la mente del elfo lo que mejoraría mucho su situación actual. Justo cuando había asumido que su pregunta era estúpida para los estándares del elfo y había decidido golpearse por ello la profunda voz la detuvo.

\- asumo que lo único que sabes de la antigüedad en los tiempos en los elfos y los humanos coexistían en Xadia hasta que fueron exiliados de Xadia debido a que utilizaron lo que los elfos y los dragones suelen referirse como magia oscura ¿me equivoco?- comentó sin esperar respuesta, algo que Rayla no pilló y asintió con energía. Todos sabían la razón de por qué los humanos fueron expulsados de Xadia, los adultos se aseguraban que los niños de una muy temprana edad supieran sobre los terribles crímenes que cometieron los humanos que era la magia negra, un arte tan horrible y grotesca que quien la utilizaba quedaba marcado de por vida en reflejo a sus atroces actos. Le dio un escalofrío en pensar en esas cosas, no podía comprender como una raza podía ser tan mala para usar dicha "magia" sin remordimientos.

-... entonces- dijo la voz con bastante fuerza como si no fuera la primera vez que estuviera llamándole la atención a la chica quien se avergonzó bastante por sus acciones- bien ahora que tengo tu atención continuaré con la respuesta, como ya mencioné los humanos y los coexistieron antes de la división del continente, durante esos largos milenios los humanos sufrían bastante debido a su ineptitud natural para dominar la magia y por ende los elementos dejándolos a su suerte en la mayoría de los casos, unas pequeñas comunidades de elfos junto a unas pocos y grandes figuras de la época quisieron remediar dicha situación por lo que formaron pequeñas comunidades con los humanos de la época para enseñarles y asegurarse de que tuvieran una mejor vida de la que llevaban- tomó una pausa, su intensa visión jamás dejaron los ojos de la pequeña que sentía que estaba siendo juzgada y no para bien, la pausa solo agravó dicho sentimiento- música, artes visuales y plásticas, matemáticas, biología, astronomía, agronomía, minería, etc. los elfos se empeñaron en enseñarle todo lo posible a los humanos y estos a medida en que fueron aprendiendo e internalizando las enseñanzas empezaron a desarrollar sus propias ideas y contribuciones, en un par de décadas los humanos en esas comunidades habían desarrollado una cultura bastante única rica en conocimiento al igual que sus contrapartes los elfos, pronto los lugares se volvieron verdaderos puntos de intercambio de ideas y conocimientos, dieron a nacer las primeras universidades- dijo con un ligero cambio de tono que era difícil de distinguir que sentía- aunque ese sería el termino actual que más se asemeja porque en ese entonces no funcionaban estrictamente como una universidad de hoy, como sea, lo que está arriba es una de las universidades que se desarrollaron en ese entonces, los primeros lugares en que los humanos y los elfos convivían en armonía y en felicidad, espero que mi respuesta haya sido satisfactoria- dijo con una ligera sonrisa que pasó desapercibido por completo por la chica que estaba siendo devorada por dentro en una guerra entre lo que acababa de escuchar y entre lo que le han enseñado en toda su corta vida.

"Es imposible que los elfos y los humanos hayan estado juntos antes de la división, los ancianos siempre dicen que los humanos son viles y que debemos huir si es que alguna vez logramos ver a uno y avisarles a los adultos a menos que seamos lo suficientemente grandes en cuyo caso tenemos que capturarlos ¿Pero si es verdad que estos grupos existían entonces por qué los elfos soportaban su maldad? ¿Acaso los elfos en ese entonces toleraban el uso de esa cosa? ¿Sufrían de alguna enfermedad los elfos en ese entonces o los humanos los engañaron? Pero este elfo dice que gravó todo lo que sucedió y su creador es uno de las estrellas, quienes son famosos por siempre decir la verdad, pero los ancianos tampoco mienten, ugh". Ella gimió frustrada, no tenía ni idea qué pensar.

\- noto que estas en conflicto- comentó la proyección. Ella levantó la vista y sin pensarlo se dirigió a él.

\- lo que dices no tiene sentido, los ancianos jamás mentirían- dijo con un tono acusatorio mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

\- ¿qué te hace pensar que los ancianos no mentirían?

\- ¡¿qué me hace pensar que tú no mentirías?!- respondió al instante con un grito sin pensarlo demasiado. Por varios segundos no sucedió nada, un silencio profundo inundó el gran salón. Rayla ya estaba arrepintiendo por su respuesta tan agresiva, tal vez ahora la iba a echar del lugar o tal vez atacarla después de todo él controlaba todo el edificio. Unas ligeras carcajadas surgieron del hombre lo que la confundió bastante.

\- ya veo que te estás haciendo las preguntas correctas- comentó con un tono que se asemejaba al de alguien con buen humor- tienes razón nada me impide en mentirte, puede que haya sido creado para enseñarle la historia a futuras generaciones, pero eso no significa que no pueda dar información derechamente falsa- dijo al aire- ahora una pregunta de mi parte ¿alguna vez has mentido?

\- nunca- fue su respuesta instantánea.

\- ¿en serio? por tu estatura y físico diría que tienes más o menos cinco años lo que me lleva a pensar con total seguridad de que mientes- dijo con un cambio drástico de tono en las últimas palabras. Se tornó mucho más oscuro, potente y burlón como si pudiera ver a través de ella sin problema, como si sus pensamientos y recuerdos que ni siquiera ella estaba consciente de ellos estuvieran a plena vista. Se sintió intimidada y cualquier pensamiento para defender su dignidad desaparecieron. Gracias a eso trató de recordar si es que efectivamente ella alguna vez mintió, no le tardó más de cinco segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato ante tal revelación, ella si ha mentido y en más de una ocasión. Trató de calmarse al decirse que eran cosas sin importancia mentiras que les había dicho a sus amigos o a sus padres a sabiendas de que no iba a haber consecuencia alguna. Esa línea de pensamiento la golpeó duro cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Si ella había mentido en algo que no tenía importancia en algo en que si decía la verdad nada le iba a pasar mas que una reprimenda inofensiva entonces ¿Qué les impedía mentir cuando la verdad les traía terribles consecuencias? Nada, podían mentir a diestra y siniestra y nadie sabría, todos les creerían porque eran los ancianos. Sintió como un agujero, no quería pensar más.

\- notó que estas teniendo problemas para digerir lo que he dicho- dijo la voz- no te preocupes nuestra conversación puede suceder otro día, he esperado un milenio para que llegara alguien digno de aprender, soy capaz de esperar días, semanas, meses, años e incluso otro milenio si es que significa que volveré a tener la ocasión de enseñarle a alguien- explicó. Ella asintió estando fuera de sí. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que había llegado siendo asistida por una pequeña y tenue bola de luz flotante. Al salir del edificio, de vuelta al tronco hueco de los extraños signos.

\- recuerda que si quieres volver a conversar conmigo será mejor que vuelvas sola o sino nunca más volveremos a encontrarnos y no podas probar que existo- advirtió la voz- también sería bueno que tengas en cuenta que un niño de tu edad te está buscando de manera frenética en los bordes de las ruinas acercándose cada vez más al interior. Ella asintió lentamente y partió con rapidez hacia el encuentro del niño que la estaba buscando. Al avanzar lo suficiente comenzó a escuchar la desesperada voz de Athestar.

\- ¡Rayla sal de dónde estés! ¡ya ganaste el juego así que por favor sal! Ella sonrió ligeramente, tenía tanto dentro de su cabeza que lo único que necesitaba ahora era despreocuparse de todo lo anterior por el momento, Athestar sería la mejor distracción del momento.

\- estoy aquí- gritó con un claro tono de cansancio lo cual era una atenuación tremenda. A los pocos segundos apareció el chico corriendo quien estaba lleno de sudor corriendo por su piel, su respiración acelerada al máximo y su rostro retorcido en una expresión entre terror y preocupación del tamaño de un buque. Ella sonrió de alivio y él también se alivió, pero su preocupación no desvaneció. Corrió hasta que llegó a estar en frente de ella.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó al instante mientras la tomaba de los hombros, como si estuviera asegurándose de que ella no fuese a desaparecer de manera repentina. Ella sonrió, se le calentaba el corazón ver lo mucho que ella le importaba.

\- estoy agotada- fue su débil respuesta. Su visión bajó a su mano que ya había parado de sangrar, luego notó que las vendas del brazo izquierdo en vez de estar donde debían se encontraban apretando con fuerza, por lo que dedujo, la bota derecha como si se hubiese torcido el tobillo. En ese momento recordó que ella había saltado de una altura de diez metros momentos antes de perderla de vista. Sintió como su estómago hizo un giro brusco he hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- te heriste- dijo con suavidad mirando su pie. Ella asintió. Él debió sentir el movimiento de afirmación porque al momento siguiente le estaba dando la espalda mientras se agachaba y extendía los brazos, una clara señal de que quería llevarla a caballito. Ella no protestó y dejó que la levantará. Una vez que partieron ella se dejó derretir en su espalda apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, al poco rato se quedó dormida. En todo el viaje de vuelta Athestar no dijo nada y se contentó con el hecho de que ella, aparentemente, por fin estaba tomando el descanso que tanto necesitaba. Sonrió ligeramente, ella no tenía ningún problema en relajarse en él y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.


End file.
